


Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Rome, Etruscan mythology - Freeform, F/M, Gladiator Dean, Kaligula, Klaudiusz
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Między sezonem 7 a 8 - Dean wydostaje się z Czyśćca, ale trafia do starożytnego Rzymu za czasów Kaliguli i rzecz jasna - zostaje gladiatorem, w dodatku mając na karku duszę Benny’ego, kooperacja z Beatą101. Ino wena nam zabrakło, więc historia na razie niedokończona, buu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Ostatni błysk zachodzącego słońca zniknął, przesłonięty przez ciężkogranatowe, burzowe  
chmury. Jeszcze przez moment zamigotał odbity w złotych dachach Domu Liwii, zabłysnął  
krwawo na kolumnach Świątyni Marsa na Forum Augusta, prześliznął się po via Appia, by  
zniknąć ostatecznie pod naporem ciemności. W dusznym powietrzu zapachniało ozonem, a  
krążące cały dzień nad miastem ptaki lądowały na dachach domostw i w portykach świątyń,  
szukając schronienia przed nadciągającą ulewą. Tragarze niosący skromnie wyglądającą lektykę,  
lękliwie spoglądali w gwałtownie ciemniejące niebo i odruchowo kulili się w oczekiwaniu  
na błyskawicę. Rozgniewany Jowisz bywał nieobliczalny i chociaż mieli przy sobie ochronne  
gałązki wawrzynu zerwane przy wejściu do Domu Cesarskiego, uznali, że nie należy wystawiać  
cierpliwości boga na próbę.  
Z wnętrza lektyki dobiegło podwójne stuknięcie, które było znakiem, że należy przyspieszyć,  
ruszyli więc jeszcze szybciej, schodząc w dół Vicus Tuscus, do podnóża Palatynu, gdzie stała  
niezbyt reprezentacyjna willa ich pana.  
Tyberiusz Klaudiusz Druzus Neron Germanik, K-k-Klaudiusz Jąkała, nazywany przez  
rozpuszczonych bratanków i bratanice „biednym wujciem Klodziem”, jedyny żyjący wnuk  
cesarzowej Liwii, wracał ze spotkania ze swoją babką na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół wściekły.  
Dominowało w nim jednak, jak zawsze po nagłych wezwaniach z pałacu, uczucie ulgi, że i tym  
razem jego głowa wciąż mocno tkwi na karku i nie zapowiada się, aby ten stan w najbliższej  
przyszłości miał ulec zmianie.  
Przekręcił się na drugi bok i pogłaskał wieko niewielkiej szkatułki z brązu leżącej obok na  
poduszce. W środku leżały zwoje, których istnienie, jako historyk, do wczoraj jeszcze negował.  
Przepowiednie Sybilli Kumańskiej należały według niego do tego samego gatunku opowieści,  
co bajki o dwugłowych ludziach żyjących na ziemiach leżących za Słupami Herkulesa czy  
o demonach piekieł zawierających pakty ze śmiertelnikami. Jednym słowem, Klaudiusz był  
niedowiarkiem. Dlatego dzisiejsza rozmowa z Liwią tak wyprowadziła go z równowagi.  
\- Oszalała, ko-kompletnie oszalała… - mruczał do siebie Klaudiusz, wygodniej moszcząc  
się w lektyce. Noga bolała go mocniej niż zwykle, co zwiastowało nieuchronnie deszcz, a ręce  
niedługo zaczną odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, jeżeli dżdżysta pogoda potrwa kilka dni.  
Otworzył szkatułkę. Wpatrywał się w leżące przed nim, gęsto zapisane zwoje i w myślach po  
raz kolejny analizował dziwną rozmowę, jaka miała miejsce ledwo przed godziną. Zupełnie nie  
zwrócił uwagi na przeciągły łoskot gromu przetaczający się nad miastem.  
***  
Klaudiusz, ubrany w swoją najlepszą togę (nie znaczyło to, że była ona szczególnie wykwintna,  
po prostu była czysta i niepocerowana), zamiast lec na sofie przy stole jadalnym, tak jak to było  
w zwyczaju, usiadł delikatnie na samym jej brzegu, starając się nie potrącić stojącej obok na  
postumencie cennej egipskiej wazy. Coś w jej wzorze zwróciło jego uwagę, pochylił się więc,  
mrużąc swe krótkowzroczne oczy, by przyjrzeć się namalowanym hieroglifom. Rozpoznał imię  
Kleopatry a tuż obok kartusz otaczał imię jego dziadka Marka Antoniusza. Bibelot stanowił  
część łupu z ostatniej wojny domowej. No cóż, historie rodzinne bywają skomplikowane.  
Służący niewolnicy zaczęli wnosić dania, a stojący za nim młody pokojowiec nalał złotego  
wina wymieszanego z miodem tymiankowym do stojącego przed Klaudiuszem pucharu.  
Najwyraźniej Liwia, mimo, że była gospodynią, nie miała zamiaru uczestniczyć w kolacji. W  
głowie gościa pojawiła się myśl o truciźnie, ale po chwili zniknęła, pokonana przez smakowite  
zapachy dobywające się ze stojących przed nim półmisków, a także przez znacznie rozsądniejszą  
konstatację, że babka raczej nie zadawałaby sobie aż tyle trudu. Z rozkoszą sięgnął do pierwszego  
podsuniętego mu półmiska. W domu cesarzowej preferowano dobrą, staroświecką i prostą  
kuchnię, nie podawano pasztetu ze słowiczych języków, tylko jajka przepiórcze z kozim serem,  
pieczyste z dzika w miodowo-winnym sosie, kaszę jaglaną doprawioną garum i ziołami, świeże  
oliwki i dojrzałe wino. Na deser oczywiście były jabłka.  
Klaudiusz jadł, nie zauważając, że na czyściutkiej do tej pory todze pojawiają się plamy z sosu, nie  
zważając na tłuszcz ściekający mu po brodzie ani tłuste palce, które wycierał o szatę, zapominając,  
że obok klęczy niewolnik z miską wody różanej do obmywania rąk. Najedzony odsunął od siebie  
paterę z owocami i wtedy wreszcie spostrzegł, że powinien umyć ręce. Westchnął, zanurzył dłonie  
w misie, a potem zerwał się gwałtownie, omal nie wywracając klęczącego przed nim chłopca,  
kiedy usłyszał wypowiedziane znajomym, zimnym sopranem słowa.  
\- Zrób to porządnie, i pamiętaj o wytarciu brody.  
Babka Liwia.  
Zrobił to porządnie, wytarł się do sucha ręcznikami z egipskiego lnu i dopiero wtedy  
odwrócił się, aby powitać cesarzową.  
Jej widok nim wstrząsnął. Nie widzieli się od kilku miesięcy i był zaszokowany zmianą,  
jaka zaszła w jej wyglądzie. Jeszcze do niedawna, mimo wieku prezentowała się godnie i  
dostojnie. Autorytet i władza skupione w jednej osobie. Teraz była wręcz wychudzona, lekko  
przygarbiona. Ubrana w prostą, ciemną stolę i takiż welon, nieumalowana i uczesana w zwykły  
kok, nie przypominała tamtej imponującej cesarzowej. W pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy o  
zapadniętych policzkach niezmienione pozostały tylko oczy. Jasnobłękitne, duże, lekko sowie i  
zimne jak lód. Budziły w nim dreszcze. Odkąd pamiętał, bał się tego spojrzenia. Oceniającego,  
kalkulującego. Liwia go nie lubiła. Za jego kalectwo, powłóczenie nogą, jąkanie, za niteczkę  
śliny wiecznie zwisająca z kącika ust. Nie był wnukiem idealnym. Nie był prawdziwym  
Klaudiuszem. Ignorowała go, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, kiedy musiała z nim rozmawiać,  
traktując go jak nieszkodliwego, acz odrażającego półgłówka. Być może temu zawdzięczał fakt,  
że jeszcze żyje?  
Liwia gestem nakazała Klaudiuszowi iść za sobą. Wyszli na taras, gdzie cesarzowa usiadła  
na wysokim, podobnym do tronu krześle, wskazując wnukowi miejsce naprzeciwko. Młoda  
niewolnica nalała z kunsztownie zdobionego dzbana pachnący, złocisty falern, dolała do niego  
odrobinę wody i odeszła, zostawiając dzban na stole. Zasłony falowały jeszcze chwilę w rytmie  
jej cichnących kroków, by po chwili znieruchomieć w stojącym, dusznym powietrzu. Daleko  
nad horyzontem widać było ciemny wał burzowych chmur, ale odgłos bijących w morze  
błyskawic nie były jeszcze słyszalny. Słońce zniżało się ku zachodowi, rozpalone upałem miasto  
zdawało się dyszeć resztkami sił jak zgoniony pies.  
\- Słuchałeś kiedyś przemówień senatorów podczas obrad, Klaudiuszu? – pytanie Liwii  
było raczej retoryczne, bo nie czekając no odpowiedź kontynuowała. - Kiedy skończą już  
podlizywać się Tyberiuszowi, wychwalać jego decyzje i światłe przywództwo, z reguły wsiadają  
na swojego ulubionego konika i zaczynają opowiadać o wielkości Rzymu. „Roma Eterna” – to  
ich ulubiony zwrot. Wieczne miasto, wieczne imperium, wieczna władza… sądzisz, że mają  
rację? Że rzeczywiście ten stan będzie trwał wiecznie?  
Tym razem to było pytanie.  
Klaudiusz zebrał myśli, dopił resztę wina (szkoda było marnować tak znakomity trunek) i  
starając się jak najmniej jąkać, odpowiedział:  
\- Ja- jako hi- historyk wiem, że żadne imperium n- nie trwa wiecznie. Jako Rzymianin  
wierzę, że Rzym jest nieśmiertelny.  
Liwia zaśmiała się, lekko ubawiona wielce dyplomatyczną odpowiedzią wnuka.  
\- Gdybym ci powiedziała, że to, czy Rzym będzie istniał, niekoniecznie zawsze, ale w dającej  
się przewidzieć przyszłości, w dużej części zależy od… ciebie, uwierzyłbyś?  
Klaudiusz wpatrywał się w babkę siedzącą przed nim z niezbyt miłym wyrazem twarzy  
i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zwątpił w jej zdrowe zmysły. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się,  
co powiedzieć. Unikając jej wzroku, spuścił oczy i (co absurdalne) przeraził się widokiem  
licznych, tłustych plam na todze.  
Liwia wstała z krzesła i przechadzając się po tarasie, zaczęła spokojnie mówić.  
\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zajrzałam do proroctw Sybilli, zrobiłam to z ciekawości. Oktawian  
traktował je bardzo poważnie i – ku mojemu zdziwieniu – nigdy nie chciał mi ich pokazać. Nie  
przejmowałam się tym, bo po prostu w nie wierzyłam. Byliśmy młodzi, wyniszczająca wojna  
wreszcie się skończyła, było tyle do zrobienia... Kiedyś mój mąż, w przypływie szczerości  
powiedział, że nie pokaże mi nigdy zwojów z proroctwem, bo by mi się nie spodobały i  
mogłabym narobić głupstw. Oczywiście, natychmiast zapragnęłam je zobaczyć, a udało mi się  
dopiero po latach. To, co przeczytałam, nie wyleczyło mnie ze sceptycyzmu. Nie wierzyłam…  
ale uwierzyłam, jak to mawiał August „tak szybko, jak gotuje się szparag”.  
Cesarzowa przystanęła, zawahała się i patrząc uważnie na Klaudiusza, jakby chcąc odczytać  
jego myśli z wyrazu twarzy czy oczu, kontynuowała opowieść.  
\- Zrobiłam coś. Nie ważne co, ale zmieniło bieg wydarzeń tak, że zapisane wcześniej  
proroctwo się nie spełniło. Po śmierci męża sięgnęłam do szkatułki - chciałam spalić te bzdury  
i okazało się, że tekst się zmienił. I odpowiadał prawdzie. Prawdzie, o której nie wiedział nikt  
poza mną. I wtedy zaczęłam się bać.  
Liwia przerwała, podeszła do balustrady okalającej taras i oparłszy dłonie o gładką  
marmurową poręcz, kontynuowała, patrząc na rozpościerające się przed nią miasto.  
\- Za kilka lat Kaligula zostanie następnym cesarzem. Rozpęta piekło. Jego panowanie  
oznaczać będzie zagładę Rzymu, koniec znanego nam świata, cierpienie, chaos i śmierć. I tylko  
trzy osoby - ty, chromy cesarski orzeł, ktoś, kogo przepowiednia nazywa człowiekiem pisma i  
wojownik o dwóch udręczonych duszach mogą ocalić świat. Zwój w tym miejscu się kończy,  
więc nie wiem czy ci się uda, czy nie. Przyszłość spoczywa w twoich rękach. Jak się z tym  
czujesz, wnuku?  
Klaudiusz z trudem podniósł się z krzesła - noga już mocno go bolała, strzykało go w  
kościach, a w stawach czuł zbliżający się deszcz. Stanął obok wysokiej, kobiecej postaci  
zapatrzonej w panoramę miasta na siedmiu wzgórzach i z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową.  
Czuł pod palcami uspokajającą gładkość kamienia, zapach werbeny w wilgotnym powietrzu,  
przyjemny ciężar posiłku w żołądku i rozpaczliwie zapragnął, żeby babka przestała mówić.  
Żeby szaleństwo, które brzmiało w jej słowach, było złym snem.  
***  
Lektyka stanęła przed wejściem do domu Klaudiusza. Jak większość rzymskich willi i ta  
nie prezentowała się światu od najlepszej strony. Długi mur i niepozorne wejście skrywały  
wnętrze, które (w tym akurat przypadku) było skromne i niezbyt zasobne. Mimo pochodzenia  
ze staregorodu i koligacji z domem cesarskim jego właściciel nie cieszył się ani zamożnością  
ani łaskami Tyberiusza. Chociaż formalnie był głową rodu, pieczę nad majątkiem sprawowała  
ciągle jego matka - Antonia i to ona decydowała o finansach, a ulubieńcem matki nie był. W  
ogóle nie był niczyim ulubieńcem.  
Huknął grom, a deszcz rozpadał się jeszcze mocniej. Klaudiusz ocknął się z zamyślenia,  
zgarnął szkatułkę z poduszki, na której leżał, z trudem wygramolił się z lektyki wprost pod  
trzymany przez dwóch niewolników wielki parasol, mający osłonić go przed deszczem i wszedł  
pod swój dach.  
Poszedł prosto do domowej kapliczki. Popatrzył na maski starożytnych Klaudiuszów, długi  
szereg przodków służących Rzymowi i rodzinie ( w takiej właśnie kolejności) i jak zawsze  
czuł się fatalnie. Był skarlałą gałęzią potężnego i świetnego rodu, nic nie wartym, kalekim  
człowieczkiem. Nie znaczył nic w porównaniu z nimi – wodzami, senatorami, prawodawcami  
i trybunami. Przepowiednie Sybilli kłamały.  
Położył szkatułkę z brązu na ołtarzyku i wyszedł, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci ostatnie  
słowa Liwii.  
***  
W dziecięcej, urządzonej ze smakiem i bizantyjskim przepychem sypialni, dwunastoletni  
złotowłosy i błękitnooki chłopiec starannie zawinął martwego kota w kawałek płótna i  
wytarł splamione krwią ręce o śnieżnobiałą tunikę. Z trudem opanował się, żeby nie oblizać  
powalanych szkarłatną czerwienią palców.  
Głęboko, bardzo głęboko pod wzgórzem Palatynu coś otworzyło oczy i przeciągnęło się  
nieznacznie, wywołując niewielkie trzęsienie ziemi na powierzchni. Nadszedł czas. Jego czas.  
***  
W zaułku było ciemno i śmierdząco, jak to zwykle w bocznych uliczkach bywa. W zasadzie  
to coś nawet trudno było nazwać zaułkiem. Miało z pięć metrów długości, a o szerokości nie  
warto było wspominać – obramowujące go czynszówki niemal stykały się ścianami, a gdyby  
po tej stronie miały okna, otwarte okiennice zahaczałyby o te z naprzeciwka. Do przejścia  
nie docierało ciepło wiosennej nocy, która właśnie przeradzała się w brzask, ani sam brzask  
różowiejący ponad płaskimi dachami domostw. Przemierzająca podsypiającą o tej porze  
via Subura Fulwia miała podobnych miejsc - woniejących uryną, szczurzymi odchodami,  
rozkładającymi się śmieciami i kwaśnym winem - powyżej dziurek od nosa. Pewnie dlatego,  
że spędziła w nich sporą część życia, uczepiona tuniki matki, albo pracując na własny użytek.  
Zdarzało się, że klient miał upodobanie do tarzania się w odpadkach i zatęchłej wilgoci, a ona  
niekoniecznie, ale nie zawsze miała wolny wybór. Odkąd go miała, omijała podobne zaułki  
szerokim łukiem. Burdel burdelem, ale tam przynajmniej było posłanie, czysta woda w misie,  
niezłe wino w dzbanie, chleb, ser i śliwki na tacy i przesłonięte listewkowymi okiennicami  
okno, zza którego dobiegał zapach fuksji zwieszających się z wąskich donic aż na parter.  
Dlaczego więc Fulwia, drobna, ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka Syryjka w niebieskiej tunice, z  
resztkami mocnego makijażu na twarzy, słusznie zmęczona po mijającej nocy w ogóle zajrzała  
do przesmyku łączącego dwie czynszówki i podupadłą willę Setoniuszy? Bo usłyszała ochrypły  
jęk? Nie bądźmy śmieszni, gdyby podążała za każdym usłyszanym jękiem, czy to bólu, czy  
rozkoszy, zabrakłoby jej czasu na cokolwiek innego. Nie, weszła w wąską przestrzeń między  
odrapanymi murami, które za dnia nie wpuszczały ni krztyny słońca, bo w zaułku błysnęło  
światło, dziwnie niebieskie i jaskrawe, jakby ktoś odpalił zabarwioną magnezję. Ćmy lgną do  
ognia na własną zgubę, ale Fulwia nie zdołała się oprzeć rozbłyskowi niebiańskiego światła,  
a tym bardziej towarzyszącemu mu jękowi. W końcu rzadko kiedy rozbłyski jęczą ludzkim  
głosem. Nim światło zgasło, pozostawiając powidoki pod powiekami, Fulwia dostrzegła sylwetkę  
padającą na ziemię jak zżęty łan zboża. Mężczyzna, bo żadna kobieta nie mogła być tak wysoka  
i barczysta, zamortyzował upadek wyciągniętą ręką i jęknął ponownie, bardziej z wściekłością  
niż bólem. Gdyby była mądrzejsza, dziewczyna podkasałaby tunikę, odwróciła się na pięcie i  
uciekła, nie oglądając się za siebie, ale i tak wszyscy uważali, że ma nie po kolei w głowie, więc  
równie dobrze mogła tego dowieść. - Asztarte, miej mnie w swojej opiece – wymamrotała do  
siebie, oglądając się płochliwie do tyłu - ulica była opustoszała, chociaż z pobliskiej tawerny  
wciąż dochodziły piski, śmiechy i głośne nawoływania, jakby biesiadujący nie zauważyli, że  
zbliża się świt - i weszła w zaułek, trzymając się ręką ścian, by nie poślizgnąć na mokrej, pokrytej  
odpadkami powierzchni. Co dziwne, rozbłysk niebieskawego światła pozostawił nikły poblask  
na wszystkim, czego się dotknął, łącznie z leżącym na ubitej ziemi mężczyzną. Fosforyzowały  
nawet palce Fulwii, którymi przesunęła po pokrytych liszajami murze.  
\- Hej, ty tam, żyjesz? – spytała i mało nie ugryzła się w język. Jęczał, więc żył, prawda? Może  
i było to ostatnie tchnienie, ale całkiem głośne. W odpowiedzi leżący wymruczał coś całkiem  
niezrozumiałego, ale z założenia twierdzącego, więc Fulwia podeszła bliżej i przykucnęła przy  
nim, starając się dojrzeć, czy jest ranny, pijany, a może jedno i drugie.  
Udało mu się przetoczyć na bok i niemal usiąść, chociaż wyglądał na zamroczonego.  
Brudny, pokrwawiony, nie do końca przytomny i jarzący się niknącym niebieskawym światłem  
– albo był śmiertelnikiem wysłanym przez Baala, boga burzy i piorunów, albo sam był bogiem.  
Musiał być bogiem. Tkanina, z której uszyto spodnią tunikę pod skórzaną kurtką i spodnie  
była pociemniała od brudu i krwi, ale niezwykła w splocie i fakturze. Nawet na pół leżąc,  
był wyższy, lepiej zbudowany i piękniejszy od wszystkim mężczyzn, których Fulwia do tej  
pory poznała, a mimo że prawie nieletnia, miała już do czynienia z wieloma obywatelami  
rzymskimi, Egipcjanami, Trakami, Galami, Germanami i Brytami. Do tego jeszcze nigdy  
nie widziała tak zielonych, przenikliwych oczu. Ani takiej dziwacznej, barbarzyńskiej broni  
– ostrza osadzonego w kościanej rękojeści za pomocą ścięgien, którego nie wypuścił z ręki,  
choć prawie omdlewał. Ono również żarzyło się resztkami niebieskawej poświaty.  
\- Panie – powiedziała niepewnie, trzymając się jak najdalej od kościanej maczety i leciutko  
dotykając ramienia obleczonego w doskonale wyprawioną, lecz ubrudzoną ziemią i krwią  
skórę. – Kimkolwiek jesteś, widzę, że potrzebujesz pomocy…  
Mężczyzna błyskawicznie chwycił Fulwię za nadgarstek, niemal miażdżąc w uścisku, już już  
podnosząc drugą rękę z ostrzem, ale na jej mimowolny jęk cofnął dłoń niemal przepraszającym  
gestem. Desperacja w spojrzeniu przygasła. Jakby w mgnieniu oka ocenił, że pochylająca się  
nad nim drobna, niewysoka dziewczyna o kręconych włosach i sarnich oczach w niczym  
mu nie zagraża, a broń chwilowo nie będzie potrzebna. Abstrahując od faktu, że z trudem  
ją utrzymywał. Chociaż Fulwia o tym nie wiedziała, kręciło mu się w głowie, było gorąco i  
zimno jednocześnie, a mięśnie drżały od nadmiernego wysiłku. To, co dziewczyna widziała  
to odsłonięte przedramię, które zapulsowało złoto-pomarańczowym światłem, a jakiś cień  
przesunął się pod poznaczoną siniakami skórą. Na ten widok odruchowo rzuciła się w tył i  
usiadła pośród odpadków zaścielających zaułek.  
\- Dzięki ci, panie – prychnęła, czując jak oślizgłe coś wciska jej się pod podwiniętą, niebieską  
jak bezchmurne niebo tunikę. – Teraz oboje jesteśmy brudni jak świnie.  
Mężczyzna zapatrzył się na nią, wyraźnie usiłując zrozumieć, co powiedziała, po czym mało  
przytomnie rozejrzał się po zaułku. Biorąc pod uwagę otaczające uliczkę, nie przepuszczające  
światła wstającego dnia ściany czynszówek i dogasający magiczny poblask, nie wniosło to  
niczego nowego. Zaciskając palce na kościanej rękojeści ostrza, rzucił coś, co zabrzmiało  
wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoicie.  
\- Tak, wiem, nic przyjemnego – zgodziła się Fulwia, z niesmakiem strząsając z siebie  
podgniłe skórki z pomarańczy. To, na czym usiadła, pachniało jeszcze mniej przyjemnie. Że  
też zachciało jej się zobaczyć człowieka, który spadł z nieba w rozbłysku niebieskiego światła.  
– Trzeba było znaleźć sobie lepsze miejsce na objawienie. Może jakąś miłą, małą świątynię,  
panie?  
\- Domine? – powtórzył z wahaniem mężczyzna, wpatrując się w nią, jakby chciał odczytać  
słowa z ruchu jej warg. – Libera nos, Domine.  
\- Och – powiedziała Fulwia ze współczuciem, uważniej mu się przyglądając, chociaż nie  
dostrzegła kajdan na rękach i nogach, obręczy na szyi, ani – na szczęście – wypalonego piętna.  
I nie miałby przy sobie broni, nawet tak niezwykłej. – Uwolnij nas? Jesteś zbiegiem? Nie  
wiedziałam, że bogowie mają niewolników, ale mogę ci pomóc. W Suburze jest wiele miejsc,  
gdzie można się ukryć.  
Nie dodała, że można się w nich ukryć, ale nie na długo - prędzej czy później podczas  
niespodziewanych obław w największej w mieście dzielnicy burdeli, domów gry i tawern zbiegli  
niewolnicy i tak trafiali z powrotem w ręce żołnierzy, albo ginęli w ulicznych przepychankach.  
Dlatego jej matka, Syryjka z Damaszku nigdy nie zaryzykowała, latami odkładając grosz do  
grosza, by wykupić córce wolność, której sama nie zaznała. O ironio losu, jako wyzwolenica  
Fulwia dalej pracowała w lupanarze, ale już za uczciwą zapłatę. Przynajmniej będzie miała z  
czego kupić nową tunikę, jeśli z tej nie zejdą plamy.  
Mężczyzna odetchnął głębiej, jakby chciał zebrać zmącone myśli i znowu powiedział coś  
pospiesznie i niezrozumiale, chociaż na końcu zdania pobrzmiewało pytanie, podkreślone  
ruchem uzbrojonej w kościaną broń ręki. Fulwia powiodła wzrokiem za tym gestem,  
rozglądając się po zaułku. Nie wiedział, dokąd trafił? Czyżby naprawdę spadł z nieba, przysłany  
na skrzydłach wiatru przez pana burz i piorunów? Wszak tej nocy nie było burzy…  
\- Rzym – odpowiedziała ostrożnie, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując tunikę. Od zaułkowej  
woni kręciło ją w nosie. – Jesteś w Rzymie, w dzielnicy rozrywki i rozpusty – chociaż rozumiem,  
że chwilowo trudno to dostrzec.  
\- Rome – powtórzył mężczyzna i nieoczekiwanie zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie, po czym  
skrzywił z bólu. Widocznie upadek z niebios nadwerężył mu żebra. Spytał o coś krótko, niemal  
rozkazująco i kierowana intuicją Fulwia odpowiedziała, że od dwunastu lat lat rządzi cesarz  
Tyberiusz, chociaż w jego imieniu władzę sprawuje Sejan wespół z młodym Kaligulą. Te imiona  
musiały coś mu mówić, bo przetarł ręką twarz i przesłonił oczy, jakby rozbolała go głowa.  
Pod skórą na odsłoniętym przedramieniu ponownie poruszył się jakiś wężowy cień. Druga  
ręka zaciśnięta na oprawionym w kość ostrzu zadrżała. Mężczyznę wyraźnie trzęsło, jakby  
przetaczały się po nim fale gorączki. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby ledwo trzymał się na nogach, nawet  
na siedząco i Fulwia pomyślała, że jeśli go tutaj zostawi, będzie łatwym łupem dla rabusi, czy ma  
coś godnego złupienia, czy też nie. Widywała już ludzi, którym podrzynano gardła za mniej niż  
lichą tunikę i miedzianą błyskotkę na szyi, co dopiero za tak niecodzienny, chociaż zakrwawiony  
przyodziewek i kościaną broń. A mężczyzna, mimo groźnej aury i niebezpiecznego błysku w  
burzowo zielonym oku wydawał się słaby jak kociak. Czy był bogiem, zbiegłym niewolnikiem,  
czy obcym zagubionym w uliczkach miasta, nie mogła go tak zostawić. Nie na pastwę losu. Nie  
z tymi oczyma jak klejnoty. Asztarte kocha wojowników i kochanków – jeśli zechce, uleczy go  
z pomocą Fulwii i Gemmy. Jeśli oczywiście będzie w stanie zataszczyć go do siebie.  
\- Możesz wstać? – spytała z nadzieją.  
Ponownie wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia i tym razem jej nie odtrącił. Mimo  
niewielkiego wzrostu i drobnej postury Syryjka objęła go wpół i pomogła dźwignąć się na  
nogi. Liszajowaty mur za ich plecami okazał się nieocenioną pomocą. Mężczyzna chwiał się  
i sprawiał wrażenie, że na podniesienie się zużył resztki sił, chociaż oczywiście nie wypuścił  
broni z ręki. Buchało z niego gorąco jak od rozpalonego pieca, aż parzył przez liczne warstwy  
ubrań. Fulwia podtrzymała go mocniej i zacisnęła zęby. To będzie bardzo długa i powolna  
droga do domu, mimo że wynajmowała mieszkanie zaledwie przecznicę od zaułka. Jednak  
nie raz zdarzało jej się taszczyć pijanych klientów z łóżka i do łóżka, da radę. I niech Asztarte  
ma ją w swojej opiece, jeśli sobie coś nadweręży i nie stawi się wieczorem w burdelu. A tym  
bardziej, jeśli mężczyzna, który spadł z nieba, okaże się zwykłym rabusiem i jak tylko odzyska  
siły, zgwałci ją, okradnie, a na koniec poderżnie gardło kościanym ostrzem.  
***  
Wszystko się pochrzaniło. Nie, żeby wcześniej nie było pochrzanione, ale ostatnimi czasy  
przy życiu i zdrowych zmysłach trzymała Deana nadzieja na wydostanie się z piekielnego  
miejsca, gdzie wieczny półmrok był gorszy od całkowitych ciemności, a zabawa w kotka i  
myszkę przerodziła się w prawdziwą sztukę przetrwania. Myślał, że przejdzie na drugą stronę  
wirującego portalu jak jakaś cholerna Alicja z Krainy Czarów, przy okazji pociągając za sobą  
chodzące nieszczęście w prochowcu i nawróconego wampira miłującego ludzkość, po czym  
napije się, naje, weźmie gorący prysznic i zrzuci ciuchy, które przez rok nieco mu zbrzydły, a  
przede wszystkim odnajdzie Sama – przecież brat musiał być gdzieś tam w wielkim świecie, do  
diaska! Zamiast tego Cas w ostatniej chwili postanowił robić za męczennika, Benny dosłownie  
utkwił mu pod skórą, a on sam wylądował w starożytnym Rzymie za czasów Kaliguli. Jakim  
cudem? Za jakie grzechy? Mało było mu wycieczek po Piekle i Czyśćcu? I dlaczego akurat za  
Kaliguli, o którym wiedział tylko tyle, co zapamiętał z pornograficznego dzieła z Malcolmem  
McDowellem – nic specjalnie przyzwoitego, ani pokrzepiającego.  
Łacina! Mógł się bardziej przykładać do wykuwania na blachę egzorcyzmów i zaklęć,  
bo chwilowo piąte przez dziesiąte rozumiał, co mówiła do niego śliczniutka, młodziutka,  
ciemnooka i ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, która wyciągnęła go z tamtego śmierdzącego zaułka,  
jako żywo córa Koryntu, czy jak to inaczej nazwać, by jej nie urazić. Z tego co pamiętał, damy  
do towarzystwa nie lubiły być nazywane wprost.  
I jeszcze to niebieskie światło przy przejściu, kurde blade. Jakby udawał Terminatora.  
Tylko że tamten po wszystkim się nie trząsł, nie kręciło mu się w głowie i nie spalała go jakaś  
cholerna gorączka. Dlaczego musiał być słaby jak niemowlę i zdany na łaskę dziewuszki, która  
na zmianę traktowała go jako wcielenie boskości i kulę u nogi? Infekcja po jakimś czyśćcowym  
ugryzieniu, cięciu, zadrapaniu? Efekt przenosin w czasie, tfu, na psa urok? Molekuły mu się  
rozsypywały?  
Cokolwiek to było, wciąż chciało mu się pić, było gorąco niczym w łaźni parowej i był  
prawdziwie wdzięczny losowi, że klitka, do której go zatargała Fulwia, oprócz posłania, skrzyni  
na ubrania, wiadra i mis do mycia miała tylko jedno wąskie okno, przez które nie wpadało za  
dużo światła, inaczej spaliłby się na popiół jak, nie przymierzając, wampir. Może to wpływ  
Benny’ego, ha, ha, ha. A może fakt, że od ponad roku nie widział słońca, jego wschodów,  
zachodów i południ, deszczu, zwykłych ludzkich twarzy (bez urazy, Latiffe), domostw i ulic  
\- niczego prócz skąpanych w półmroku drzew i zarośli, pełnych bestii, które chciały go zjeść  
jednym kłapnięciem, albo rozszarpać na kawałki bardziej poręczne do przełykania. Chociaż  
trzeba przyznać, że z czasem bestie zaczęły uciekać, kiedy tylko pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku.  
I słusznie. Tym bardziej, że stanowili z Bennym niezły tandem. A później z Castielem niezłe  
trio, które co prawda, doprowadzało go do białej gorączki, ale zapewniało przyjemne poczucie  
bezpieczeństwa.  
***  
Mężczyzna rzucał się na posłaniu jak ryba wyjęta z wody, gorączkując, mamrocząc do siebie  
i wołając o picie we wszystkich językach, jakie udało mu się przypomnieć. Przejęta Fulwia,  
która ledwo zatargała go na trzecie piętro czynszówki – a schody były wąskie niczym drabina  
\- poiła rozcieńczonym winem i karmiła tym, co miała pod ręką, czyli czymś w rodzaju polewki  
zbożowej, niedobrej jak diabli, ale po diecie czyśćcowej smakującej niebiańsko, plus kozim  
serem, oliwkami, daktylami i soczystymi gruszkami.  
Mimo osłabienia i półprzytomnego wejrzenia mężczyzna, który spadł z Nieba, jadł w takim  
tempie i tak nieopanowanie, że dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, niemal pewna,  
że kiedy zje wszystko, co mu podała, przejdzie do pożerania jej żywcem niczym ludożerny  
cyklop. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie zdarzyło, tym bardziej, że pospiesznie pochłonięte  
jedzenie zbyt długo nie utrzymało się w żołądku zielonookiego. Fulwia miała co sprzątać,  
nim raz jeszcze spróbowała go nakarmić – tym razem wolniej i malutkimi kęsami, czemu  
– osłabiony po rewolcie żołądkowej – poddał się bez protestu.  
Wcześniej, mimo pewnego oporu odebrała mu oprawione w kość ostrze, kładąc obok  
posłania – tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, ściągnęła dziwaczny przyodziewek, obmyła szmatkami  
umoczonymi w wodzie (a po wodę musiała schodzić aż na parter), pokręciła głową nad  
wychudzeniem, jak i ukazującym się jej oczom licznym szramom, bliznom i otwartym ranom  
i opatrzyła jak potrafiła najlepiej, stosując rzymskie panaceum na wszystko, czyli miód z  
tymiankiem. Ponadto wmusiła w niego parę łyków nalewki na bursztynie oraz kolejny kubek  
wina. W końcu Dean sam już nie wiedział czy jest rozgorączkowany i w malignie, czy też pijany.  
W każdym razie pokój wirował mu przed oczami, więc w końcu poddał się i odpłynął w niebyt,  
niepomny na twardość posłania i szorstkość wełnianego koca, którym okryła go dziewczyna,  
jak i palące promienie słońca, które jednak przedostały się przez osłonięte płótnem okno i  
kładły się na kamiennej podłodze szerokimi pasami.  
Fulwia przeprała własną tunikę, zbrukaną przez taplanie się w zaułku, wylała przez okno  
brudną wodę, napiła się resztek wina, przegryzając kilkoma ocalałymi oliwkami z ciemnym  
chlebem i usiadła pod ścianą na plecionej macie, usiłując zebrać myśli. Nie spała przez całą  
noc, więc zmęczenie wzięło nad nią górę, tym bardziej, że adrenalina po nocnym spotkaniu  
wreszcie odpuściła. Powinna sprowadzić Gemmę, by przyjrzała się nieznajomemu. Może  
była westalka będzie mogła mu pomóc, kimkolwiek był i ktokolwiek go nie przysłał. Baal,  
Asztarte, Janus, Mars, Westa - bogowie byli tacy nieobliczalni. Niezrozumiali. Prawie jak  
mowa mężczyzny o nieprawdopodobnie zielonych oczach, który wyglądał jakby stoczył walkę  
z legionem rzymskim, do tego niemal bez broni, jedynie kopiąc, gryząc i drapiąc. Tak, bogowie  
byli dziwni. Z tą mało odkrywczą myślą Fulwia zasnęła jak zmęczony brykaniem szczeniak,  
skulona na macie obok skrzyni z ubraniami i postawionymi na niej glinianymi miseczkami  
i kubkami – nie licząc kilkuset sestercji w sakiewce oraz kolczyków i naszyjnika z granatów,  
całego jej dobytku.  
***  
Stara Gemma mieszkała na dachu czynszówki w czymś w rodzaju namiotu rozpiętego na  
krzywym rusztowaniu – było to lokum nad wyraz przewiewne i nie do końca chroniło przed  
mocniejszymi deszczami czy zimowymi chłodami, ale kobieta za nic nie zamieszkałaby niżej,  
pod dachem. Trzęsła się nawet wtedy, kiedy przechodziła ciemnymi, wąskimi korytarzami  
czynszówki i po jej stromych schodkach, im wyżej – tym bardziej przypominających drabinę.  
Fulwia z trudem namówiła ją, by zajrzała do jej mieszkania i zajęła się wciąż gorączkującym  
mężczyzną, który spadł z Nieba.  
Może Gemma była stara, zdziwaczała i jak wszyscy uważali - na wpół szalona, ale na  
tajemniczych chorobach i klątwach boskich znała się jak nikt. To u niej biedacy kupowali  
leki, maści, mazidła, nalewki i amulety, poustawiane i porozwieszane po całym namiocie  
niczym ofiarne wota. Przez całe dnie i noce Gemma zbierała zioła, suszyła je i warzyła na  
maleńkim piecyku, skręcała znaki ochronne z rzemyków, wstążek i drobnych kosteczek,  
rzeźbiła dziwaczne znaki w kości i malowała ochrą drewniane tabliczki, a później sprzedawała  
to wszystko na rogu Argiletum i via Subura. Czasami zapominała nawet o jedzeniu, myciu czy  
spaniu, zbyt pochłonięta boskimi nakazami, chociaż nie mogła się zdecydować, czy przemawia  
do niej Westa, Asztarte, a może egipska Maat.  
Jednakże dla młodziutkiej Syryjki Gemma zrobiłaby wszystko – nawet na moment  
zapomniała o boskim posłannictwie, zjadła trochę ulubionej polewki zbożowej, przebrała się,  
czy zajrzała do ciemnego, ciasnego pokoju czynszówki. Wiele lat żebrała na ulicach Subury,  
nim Fulwia zaczęła ją dokarmiać i oswajać jak dzikie zwierzę, widząc w nieszczęśliwej, starej  
kobiecie, która mamrotała do siebie, wygrzewała się na słońcu jak jaszczurka i zawsze musiała  
mieć otwarte niebo nad głową, odbicie własnej matki. Nie, żeby Apamea miała możliwość,  
by się zestarzeć – zmarła wkrótce po wykupieniu córki, ale pod koniec życia zachowywała  
się bardzo podobnie, trawiona chorobą, na którą często zapadały córy Koryntu, zwłaszcza te,  
o które właściciel nie dbał, gdy stawały się coraz starsze i mniej ponętne. Fulwia opiekowała  
się matką, a później w pewnym sensie Gemmą – szaleństwo tej drugiej całkiem nie ustąpiło,  
ale trzymała się w karbach, mieszkając na dachu czynszówki niczym ptak w gnieździe. Dzięki  
dziewczynie miała co zjeść, co na siebie włożyć i z czego przyrządzać mikstury i klecić amulety.  
Wyglądało na to, że Fulwia po prostu musiała się kimś opiekować, czego dowód leżał właśnie  
na jej własnym posłaniu, gdzie gorączkował i pił rozcieńczone wino jak gąbka, rozmawiając  
sam ze sobą w dziwacznym języku.  
Wprowadzając do pokoju trzęsącą się Gemmę, Fulwia z odrobiną czarnego humoru  
pomyślała, że przynajmniej tych dwoje powinno się ze sobą dogadać, jako że i on i ona mówili  
od rzeczy. Stara kobieta zawisła nad mężczyzną jak sęp, przyglądając mu się bacznie, dotykając,  
badając, sprawdzając, nim odskoczyła nerwowo, kiedy tylko otworzył nieprawdopodobnie  
zielone oczy i wbił w nią rozgorączkowany wzrok.  
\- Nie ma go tutaj, nie ma, ale nie ma go i tam – wymamrotała, mnąc w palcach wystrzępiony  
skraj tuniki. Nie brzmiało to zachęcająco.  
\- Gemmo, wiem, że trudno ci się skupić, ale on tutaj jest, jak najbardziej – wytknęła Fulwia,  
delikatnie popychając kobietę z powrotem w stronę posłania. Plamy światła padające od  
przesłoniętego płótnem okna padały na spoconą, bladą i usianą piegami skórę mężczyzny.  
Jedynie twarz miał zaczerwienioną, jakby cała gorączka skupiła się w jednym miejscu. Znowu  
miał zamknięte oczy - pod przymkniętymi powiekami śmigały z lewa na prawo, jakby śniło  
mu się coś złego. Miał także spękane wargi i cienie sięgające wystających kości policzkowych.  
Przydałby się lód do ochłodzenia.  
\- Nie i nie jest stąd – gwałtownie sprzeciwiła się Gemma, opierając się przed kolejnym  
krokiem i kładąc Fulwii palec na ustach. – Nie jest człowiekiem, ani bogiem, ani duchem, ani  
zwierzęciem, ani ptakiem…  
\- Jest człowiekiem z krwi i kości – westchnęła Fulwia, mimo palca pieczętującego jej wargi.  
– Widzisz przecież, że go opatrzyłam.  
\- Czym? – Gemma spojrzała na dziewczynę przytomniej i cofnęła rękę, automatycznie  
zaczynając skubać skraj burej tuniki i wyciągając z niej pojedyncze nitki. – Miodem?  
\- Tak, tak jak mnie uczyłaś – przytaknęła Syryjka, zauważając z troską, że w czasie, gdy  
poszła po Gemmę, gorączkujący mężczyzna zdołał zerwać z siebie część opatrunków. Jeśli  
dalej będzie się tak rzucał na posłaniu, trzeba go będzie związać dla jego własnego dobra.  
\- Tu trzeba by miodu z pajęczyną i octem – zarządziła stara kobieta, prostując się na  
całą, niewielką wysokość. Ukryte w siateczce zmarszczek oczy zwęziła w wąskie szparki,  
zastanawiając się, co jeszcze możnaby zastosować na blizny, ledwo co zagojone rany i wysoką  
gorączkę. – I zrobię napar z maku i czarnego lulka, przestanie się tak trzepotać ten twój ptak  
nie ptak.  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się Fulwia z ulgą. Wiedziała, że Gemma jej pomoże, mimo mamrotania  
pod nosem, uciekających myśli i niechęci do przebywania w ciasnych pomieszczeniach.  
– A jak tylko ugotuję polewkę, przyniosę ci trochę, bo pewnie jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie  
jadłaś.  
Jak wywołany do odpowiedzi leżący na zmiętym posłaniu mężczyzna westchnął i poruszył  
się niespokojnie, zrzucając cienki, wełniany koc, którym go przykryła przed wyjściem. Był  
wychudzony jakby ostatnio żywił się tylko korzonkami i trawą, albo co najwyżej pił boską  
ambrozję. Mocno rozcieńczoną. Nic dziwnego, że nie miał siły walczyć z gorączką. Jemu także  
przyda się polewka, jeśli zdoła ją przełknąć.  
\- Jadłam – zaprotestowała stara kobieta, obronnie wydymając blade wargi i wciąż skubiąc  
nitki z tuniki. – Kroplę rosy, pyłek kwiatu, promień słońca, przyniesione na skrzydłach wiatru  
z północy. Jak twój ptak nie-ptak z innego świata. Ich jest dwóch, wiesz?  
\- Tak, tak - zgodziła się nieuważnie dziewczyna, wpatrzona w nieznajomego, jak gdyby  
samo spojrzenie mogło coś zdziałać i zmniejszyć spalającą go gorączkę. – Ale miód z pajęczyną  
pomoże?  
\- Rany się zagoją, gorączka ustąpi, wydobrzeje – niemal śpiewnie potwierdziła Gemma,  
puszczając skraj tuniki, ale w zamian ciaśniej otulając się szalem, jak gdyby zrobiło jej się zimno  
w rozgrzanym pokoju. Przypomniało jej się, że nie lubi zamkniętych, ciemnawych pomieszczeń.  
– Choć nie jest stąd i nie jest stamtąd, nie jest sam i nie z kimś, jak nowo narodzony.  
\- Ha, na nowo narodzonego to on mi nie wygląda – uśmiechnęła się Fulwia, puszczając  
mimo uszu resztę słów starej zielarki. Nie jest stąd i nie jest stamtąd, nie jest sam i nie z kimś.  
Naprawdę? W każdym razie rankiem zdążyła obejrzeć mężczyznę w całej krasie i nie licząc  
siniaków, blizn i niezagojonych ran był blady, wychudzony i żylasty, ale wciąż zbudowany jak  
młody bóg.  
\- Jest starszy niż nasz świat, a jednak w pełni sił, jest ich dwóch, a jednak jeden, jest… -  
ciągnęła kobieta, zapatrzona w przesłonięte płótnem okno, wypatrując znaków od bogów.  
\- Gemma, błagam – westchnęła z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem Fulwia, przegarniając  
skręcające się w sprężynki, ciemne włosy. – Daj mi tylko miód z pajęczyną i przygotuj napar  
na sen, a jakoś sobie poradzę. Później przyniosę ci pysznej polewki i świeże daktyle, takie, jakie  
lubisz. O, poczęstuj się.  
Miała nadzieję, że daktyle zajmą czymś Gemmę, by zapomniała o mamrotaniu i strachu  
przed zamkniętym pokojem - a przynajmniej zapchają jej usta. Chciała ją poprosić, by w nocy,  
kiedy ona pójdzie do burdelu Marcusa, starsza kobieta posiedziała przy mężczyźnie. Fulwia  
nie mogła pozwolić sobie na opuszczenie choćby jednego dnia. Nie, kiedy prócz Gemmy  
na utrzymanie doszedł jej jeszcze ten, który spadł z Nieba, chwilowo rozgorączkowany i  
wyschnięty jak krzewy na pustyni, a większość klientów płaciła po 2 asy albo wypłacała się  
spintriami – żetonami, które później ciężko było wymienić na zwykłe monety.  
Mężczyzna westchnął ponownie, szukając czegoś ręką – dziewczyna mogła się założyć, że  
dziwacznego ostrza, osadzonego w kości, które ukryła w skrzyni na ubrania. Dziwny cień na  
przedramieniu, tuż pod skórą rozbłysnął przerażającym, pomarańczowym światłem, by po  
chwili schować się głębiej. Przed wyjściem Fulwia owinęła rękę skrawkiem materiału, bo bała  
się na nią patrzeć, ale blask prześwitywał przez płótno.  
\- Westa go zesłała – oznajmiła z przekonaniem stara kobieta, wpatrzona w lśniące,  
przesuwające się pod skórą, wężowe znamię, pospiesznie przełykając ostatniego daktyla. –  
Westa go prowadzi.  
\- Chyba nie jest dziewicą – burknęła Fulwia, a Gemma momentalnie skarciła ją spojrzeniem,  
co nie powstrzymało jej przed kolejnymi słowami. – Ja na pewno nią nie jestem, żebym miała  
się opiekować posłańcem Westy – jak chciał, mógł się objawić westalkom w Atrium Vestae.  
Zielarka wzdrygnęła się zauważalnie i jeszcze szczelniej otuliła wystrzępionym szalem.  
\- Nie mów tak – szepnęła bojaźliwie, splatając dłonie i mnąc w palcach pozaciąganą, pełną  
supełków wełnę. – Spadnie na nas pożoga i nieszczęście, ciemność i chaos, krew i cień. Byłam w  
grobie i wiem. Wrócą ci, których odtrąciliśmy i jedynie Westa można nas przed tym uchronić.  
Westa i jej posłaniec.  
Fulwia przewróciła oczyma. Nie przepadała za chwilami, kiedy Gemma prorokowała, tym  
bardziej, że były to proroctwa mroczne, nieskładne i szalone. Zdecydowanie wolała, kiedy była  
nieszkodliwie mamroczącą do siebie staruszką, warzącą swoje eliksiry, wystawiającą twarz do  
słońca, cieszącą się z każdego słonecznego promienia i zajadającą daktyle.  
\- W takim razie miło, że mój mężczyzna, który spadł z Nieba, ocali nas przed pożogą,  
nieszczęściem i co tam jeszcze mówiłaś – zauważyła, z niepokojem dostrzegając, że wzmiankowany  
ponownie otworzył oczy, ale spojrzenie ma nieprzytomne i szkliste. Cholerna gorączka.  
– Jak przeżyje, więc może chodźmy po ten twój napar z maku i miód z pajęczyną.  
\- On ocali nas, oni ocalą nas, my ocalejemy – zamruczała Gemma, rzucając leżącemu ostatnie  
spojrzenie i z ulgą kierując się do drewnianych, wypaczonych drzwi. Jeszcze chwila, a poczuje  
na twarzy promienie słońca i podmuchy wiosennego wiatru. – Ale tobie przyniesie zgubę.  
Młodziutka Syryjka pomyślała, że ma dosyć przepowiedni jak na jeden dzień, a Gemma  
powinna mniej przebywać na palącym słońcu – szaleństwo szaleństwem, ale udar słoneczny  
potrafi dołożyć swoje.


	2. Chapter 2

Po jednym dniu gorączka minęła jak ręką odjął, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne  
mrowienie na spoconej skórze i gardło wyschnięte na wiór. Odeszła tak nagle, jak przyszła  
– może poruszone przejściem przez portal molekuły z ulgą poukładały się na swoich  
miejscach.  
Po tygodniu Dean przestał mrużyć oczy na widok najbledszego promienia słonecznego i  
pożerać jak wilk wszystko, co postawiła przed nim Fulwia, jak i chować się w kącie na widok  
Gemmy, mamrocząc coś o wiedźmach i klątwach, czego i tak żadna z nich nie rozumiała.  
Po miesiącu nauczył się, że tunika to nie sukienka i mężczyzna może w niej chodzić, nie  
narażając się na śmieszność, chociaż wełna drapie jak licho, sznurowania sandałów wrzynają  
się skórę niczym pijawki, a kościane ostrze wyjątkowo niewygodnie nosi się za skórzanym  
pasem.  
Okazało się także, że wszystkie wypasione opisy starożytnych willi z łazienkami, bieżącą  
wodą, ogrodami, posągami i kolumnami można było o kant tyłka potłuc, zwłaszcza jeśli jest się  
przedstawicielstwem plebsu i mieszka w wielopiętrowej czynszówce, wąskiej, ciemnej i zimnej  
jak nora, zwieszającej się nad uliczką na kształt gniazda jaskółki i zbudowanej z tak lichych  
materiałów, że lada chwila groziła zawaleniem.  
Nic dziwnego, że za dnia wszyscy mieszkańcy czynszówek woleli tłoczyć się na gwarnych  
ulicach i placach pełnych sklepików, warsztatów, magazynów i straganów z zieleniną, a  
wieczorami odwiedzać miejskie łaźnie, tawerny, burdele i domy gry, świętując bez opamiętania  
– wyglądało na to, że w Rzymie dni świątecznych było więcej niż zwykłych. Do tego, mimo  
że czyści do przesady, Rzymianie i Rzymianki upojnie śmierdzieli czosnkiem, który jedli  
bez opamiętania, dodając go do ulubionego przez żołnierzy, zwiększającego wigor moretum  
(sporządzonego z czosnku utartego z octem, oliwą i orzechami), a nawet do afrodyzjaków, o  
czym uwiadomiła go obeznana z ars amandi Fulwia.  
Tam, skąd przybył śmierdziało jeszcze upojniej, więc Dean machnął ręką na czosnek, a  
nawet na garum, ukochany przez większość sos rybny z drobnych rybek miesza¬nych z solą i  
w przykrytym garnku wystawianych na słońce na kilka miesięcy, a sosik naprawdę miał swoją  
siłę rażenia. Na szczęście Fulwia, jako Syryjka za garum nie przepadała. Za to podkarmiała  
go, podobnie jak starą Gemmę, polewką z mąki pszennej, serem, chlebem, bobem, fasolą,  
ciecierzycą i soczewicą (a w każdym razie czymś co rosło w strączkach) oraz oliwkami,  
daktylami i wszelakimi owocami. Wygłodzony po rocznym pobycie w Czyśćcu jadł wszystko,  
co przed nim postawiła, nawet tuczone w mleku ślimaki. Jedynie sałata, liście mlecza, pokrzywy  
i duszone wodorosty nie wzbudziły w nim entuzjazmu – zbytnio przypominały czyśćcowe  
menu. Od wielkiego dzwonu mieli potrawkę mięsną, obowiązkowo skąpaną w miodzie,  
kupowaną w barze, który jako żywo przypominał starożytny fast-food – miał marmurową  
ladę z wpuszczonymi w nią wielkimi kadziami z jedzeniem i napitkami.  
Jeśli chodzi o napitki, Dean nie mógł narzekać – wszyscy wokół gardzili wodą, pijąc  
wyłącznie wino, co najwyżej rozcieńczone, więc także zasmakował w falernie. I pomyśleć, że  
przez rok był na przymusowym odwyku.  
Gorzej było z utrzymaniem nerwów na wodzy – dusił się w małej klitce Fulwii, a kolei nie  
bardzo wiedział, jak obracać między ludźmi – nie dosyć, że ledwo potrafił się porozumieć, to  
jeszcze z trudem panował nad sobą, na zmianę mając ochotę uciekać albo komuś przyłożyć.  
Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że czuł w sobie esencję Benny’ego, tłukącą mu się pod skórą jak Marek  
po Piekle, a czasem przyjmującą nad nim kontrolę – dobrze, że nie rzucał się na przechodniów  
i nie wpijał im w tętnice. Benny jak nic cierpiał na cholerną, astralną klaustrofobię i w sumie  
trudno było mu się dziwić. Utkwił w Deanie jak ostryga w muszli, a do jego pozostałości  
cielesnych było kilka tysięcy kilometrów i setki lat - nijak nie mógł się oswobodzić. Poza tym,  
nawet gdyby Dean zechciał wcisnąć duszę Benny’ego w kogoś innego (paskudna myśl, chociaż  
przemknęła mu przez głowę), zaklęcia i inkantacje za jasną cholerę nie chciały działać.  
Starożytny Rzym zdawał się wyprany z magii jak białe prześcieradło wygotowane w  
wybielaczu. Dzięki Fulwii i jej na pół obłąkanej podopiecznej, Gemmie, z zadziwiającym  
spokojem przyjmujących, że mężczyzna, który spadł z Nieba pragnie porozmawiać z boskim  
patronem, zdesperowany Dean zdobył potrzebne do wezwania ingrediencje, ale nie był w stanie  
wezwać choćby najniżej postawionego demona (anioła się nie ośmielił), ducha, ani żadnego  
bóstwa czasu – co do tego ostatniego miał mieszane uczucia, w końcu jednego z Samem już  
wykończyli. Nic, zero, null. Może gromada rzymskich, greckich, egipskich i perskich bogów  
wszechwładnie panujących w świątyniach, świątynkach i na domowych ołtarzykach skutecznie  
wysysała wszelką moc z ziemi, wody i powietrza. W takim razie powinien zmienić strategię i  
szukać pomocy u bogów, co mu się zdecydowanie nie uśmiechało, a ponadto wymagało ślęczenia  
nad zwojami zapisanymi w grece i łacinie, o piśmie klinowym i hieroglifach nie wspominając.  
Co prawda Fulwia, sama niepiśmienna, cierpliwie uczyła go łaciny, wskazując na kolejne  
przedmioty i powtarzając słowa do znudzenia, póki ich nie opanował. Czuł się jak Tarzan,  
uczący się angielskiego i pojęć cywilizacyjnych od Jane, chociaż zapewne Jane tak szybko nie  
wskoczyłaby Tarzanowi do łóżka, posłania z liści palmowych, skrawka wydeptanej trawy,  
czy gdzie tam sypiał. Ciemnooka, ciemnowłosa i słodka jak czekolada z karmelem Fulwia  
potraktowała ich wspólne igraszki miłosne jako rzecz zrozumiałą samą przez się, co nie  
dziwiło z uwagi na jej profesję, ale z drugiej strony poniekąd stawiało go w roli utrzymanka.  
Nieprzyjemne uczucie, tak jakby. Chociaż obcowanie z gibką Fulwią w sensie biblijnym było  
akurat wyjątkowo przyjemne, zwłaszcza po rocznym poście.  
I tak Dean jadł, pił, włóczył się po rzymskich ulicach, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem  
via Subura, uczył języka, z przyzwyczajenia ćwiczył rękę, żeby nie zapomnieć jak posługiwać  
się bronią, kochał z Fulwią i eskortował ją do i z burdelu Marcusa (chociaż do czegoś mógł  
się przydać), a w międzyczasie walczył z syndromem traumy pobitewnej, pojawiającymi się  
znienacka przebłyskami Benny’ego, wyrzutami sumienia po porzuceniu Casa, palącą tęsknotą za  
własnym czasem i miejscem (w tym za Sammym), jak i poczuciem totalnego wyobcowania.  
A brat powiadał, że potrafił znaleźć się w każdej sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie, o czym świadczyło  
przeżycie w mniej więcej jednym kawałku w nieprzyjaznym, mrocznym i wciąż próbującym  
cię ugryźć, zeżreć albo zdekapitować środowisku Czyśćca, ale przecież nie codziennie trafia  
się na zatłoczone, rozpalone i zakurzone ulice Rzymu za czasów Kaliguli, którego co dziwne,  
ludzie zdawali się darzyć pewnego rodzaju miłością. Czyżby jak dotąd nie zwariował? I fakt  
faktem, że nie był jeszcze cesarzem, tylko jednym z dwóch następców Tyberiusza, dożywającego  
swoich dni w rozpustnej rozpuście na Capri. Jeśli obywatele rzymscy trochę poczekają, mina  
im mocno zrzednie. Dean miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że on tego nie doczeka. W sensie – jakimś  
cudem wróci do Anno Domini 2014, najlepiej do jakiegoś zapyziałego miasteczka gdzieś w  
Dakocie, chociaż z dwojga złego może być i Chicago.  
Jak na razie wracanie dokądkolwiek szło mu beznadziejnie, a jeszcze Fulwia powoli traciła  
cierpliwość do żywienia głodomora, który spadł jej z Nieba i przebąkiwała, że powinien wziąć  
się do jakiejś pracy i wesprzeć ją finansowo. Ha, w pobliżu nie było kart do fałszowania ani  
gier hazardowych do wygrywania. Może gdzieś tam grasowały potwory i potworzyska do  
upolowania, ale nawet współcześnie mu za to nie płacono, więc ta możliwość odpadała w  
przedbiegach. Do burdelu się nie najmie. Do szkoły gladiatorów z własnej woli nie zaciągnie  
– zbyt dobrze pamiętał film z Rusellem Crowem i Spartacusa, chociaż musiał przyznać, że  
zamiast cel, łańcuchów i morderczego treningu 24 godziny na dobę oraz bolesnej śmierci na  
arenie widywał w Suburze gladiatorów, którzy chadzali wolni, najczęściej pijani i w objęciach  
dziwek, a podobno większość walk toczono dla picu niczym telewizyjny wrestling. Jednakże  
wolał tego nie sprawdzać.  
***  
Przy pierwszym glinianym kubku, który rozbił się o ścianę, Dean spojrzał na Fulwię, jakby  
była niespełna rozumu. Z błyskiem złości w czekoladowych oczach, sprężynkami włosów  
wymykających się spod opaski i przyspieszonym oddechem, który unosił cienki materiał  
niebieskiej tuniki, wyglądała jak uosobienie Furii. Przesłodkiej.  
Wbrew samemu sobie Dean zaczął się śmiać, choć jeszcze przed chwilą był wkurzony,  
rozdrażniony i obrażony. Kobiety i ich przyziemne sprawy – rachunki, jedzenie, nowe ubrania,  
mieszkanie i cholera wie, co jeszcze. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Przez rok obywał się bez tego  
wszystkiego (może za wyjątkiem beznadziejnych poszukiwań czegokolwiek, co nadawałoby  
się do zjedzenia), a przez kilka dobrych lat radził sobie dzięki sfałszowanym kartom, odrobinie  
hazardu i szczęściu w grze i dorywczym pracom to tu, to tam. Jedynie mieszkając z Lisą,  
próbował się ustatkować, co przypominało orkę na ugorze.  
Dean Winchester nie pracuje, do cholery. Dean Winchester… właśnie, co właściwie robi  
Dean Winchester, kiedy nie poluje na potwory, nie ucieka przed potworami i nie zamartwia się o  
swojego młodszego brata, przyjaciół (nielicznych ocalałych) i resztę ludzkości? Je, pije i uprawia  
seks przedmałżeński, jak to kiedyś raczył określić Sam? W każdym razie, nie pracuje…  
Za to Decanus, jak go cudnie nazwała Fulwia, próbująca powtórzyć jego imię, jakby było  
najdziwniejszą rzeczą na świecie – od Dijan po Dinus – matko, czy wszystkie imiona w tym  
czasie i miejscu musiały kończyć się na „us”, jak nie przymierzając Maximus Decimus Meridius  
– Decanus mógł popracować. Trochę.  
\- To już nie jestem bogiem? - spytał, rozkładając ręce w udawanej rozpaczy. – Ani posłańcem?  
Bo bogowie nie muszą zarabiać, moja miła.  
Z lawiny słów Fulwii, poświęcającej kolejny, wyszczerbiony kubek, który roztrzaskał się tuż  
nad uchem Deana i zaścielił kamienną podłogę ceramicznymi drobinkami, zrozumiał tylko  
tyle, że wszystko kosztuje, a on je za trzech. Czterech. Cały legion.  
\- Za dobrze mnie karmisz – odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, pokazując na resztki  
kolacji, ustawione na drewnianej tacy na posłaniu. – A długo byłem głodny.  
Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, sięgając po kolejne naczynie, tym razem miseczkę  
ze zdobionym brzeżkiem. Jej złość wyparowała. Przypomniała sobie, jaki był wychudzony, że  
rzucał się na jedzenie jak wilk i dziękował za jedzenie za każdym razem tak, jakby podawała  
mu specjały z pałacu Tyberiusza. Sama pamiętała, jak to jest być głodnym, bo ostatni właściciel  
matki i jej samej, Kwintus, skąpił na utrzymanie niewolników. Wiele razy chodziła spać z  
boleśnie pustym żołądkiem, marząc o soczystych owocach, polewce zbożowej, a nawet kawałku  
suchego chleba, chociaż Apamea starała się przemycić dla niej resztki z pańskiego stołu.  
Dean dostrzegł zmianę jej nastroju i delikatnie złapał za rękę, pociągając ku sobie, aż usiadła  
na posłaniu obok niego – niemal na tacy, kryjącej resztę glinianej zastawy. Położył palec na  
pełnych ustach dziewczyny.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się spokojnie.  
\- Dobrze? – powtórzyła Fulwia, wytrącona ze słusznego, choć krótkiego ataku szału.  
Zielonooki półbóg był pociągający, seksowny, zbudowany jak… jak młody bóg i jedyny  
w swoim rodzaju, ale nie mogła wiecznie go hołubić, dopieszczać i utrzymywać. Jej mizerne,  
odłożone na czarną godzinę miedziaki topniały w oczach. Jeśli jej nie pomoże, skończą na ulicy  
w sytuacji niewiele lepszej od niewolników, czy wędrownych aktorów, grajków i tancerzy. Jak  
Gemma, która niegdyś żebrała na via Subura i zbierała zioła na cmentarzu Campus Sceleratus  
\- Polu Nikczemników. Fulwia nie miała zamiaru skończyć jako busturiae, najniższej klasy  
prostytutka sprzedająca się na drodze cmentarnej przed bramą miasta. Nie chciała także stracić  
Decanusa - zbłąkanego ptaka, który spadł jej z Nieba. Ergo – musieli zacząć zarabiać oboje.  
Dean solennie pokiwał głową, choć złocisty cień boleśnie zapulsował mu pod skórą na  
przedramieniu, przypominając o swoim istnieniu. Benny, proszę cię, nie teraz.  
\- Dobrze – potwierdził. – Znajdę pracę.  
Dodałby, że ma cichą nadzieję, że nie w burdelu, przynajmniej nie w roli syna Koryntu, ale  
nie bardzo potrafił ubrać swoje przemyślenia w słowa. Łacina, niech będzie przeklęta.  
***  
Na szczęście Marcus Salwiusz, pracodawca Fulwii (uch, jak to brzmiało) był nie tylko leno,  
prowadzącym dom publiczny, ale i caupone - właścicielem tawerny i poszukiwał nowego  
wykidajły, jako że ostatni stracił parę zębów, władzę w prawej ręce i wolę walki. Dobra,  
pomyślał sobie Dean, słysząc wieści o czekającej na niego posadzie - na pewien czas może  
zostać Patrickiem Swayze, choćby bez swojej dzieciny, o której wolał nie wspominać, bo  
pamiętał jak Meg nią zaszarżowała. Dla zdrowia psychicznego chętnie komuś przyłoży, a jeśli  
jeszcze będą mu za to płacili – tym lepiej.  
***  
Tawerna Marcusa Salwiusza była obskurna i zakopcona od lampek oliwnych, jak i paleniska,  
na którym możnaby upiec wołu, ale serwowała zadziwiająco dobre passum z rodzynek  
dla biedoty, równie dobre wino pompejańskie dla bogatszych i jeszcze lepsze przekąski w  
postaci oliwek i suszonych daktyli, ostryg i innych owoców morza z rozlicznymi czułkami,  
pancerzykami i odnóżami, coś, co na upartego przypominało pikle, jajka w zalewie, placki  
jęczmienne i omlety (koniecznie z miodem i pieprzem, o tempora, o mores) oraz mięsiwo w  
marynacie z wina i miodu, tak pieprzne, że wypalało kubki smakowe w momencie przełykania.  
Na zapleczu w wielkim piecu, odpowiedniku paleniska z sali biesiadnej, piekły się tarty z serem  
i liśćmi laurowymi – prawie, że pizza, pomyślał z przekąsem Dean, kiedy po raz pierwszy  
zajrzał do kuchni. Przydałoby się jeszcze zimne piwo, ale tubylcy nie przepadali za piwem,  
pozostawiając je barbarzyńskim Germanom i Scytom.  
Za to amfory z winem wkładano do otworów w ladzie kuchennej, więc napitek był chłodny  
i doskonale gasił pragnienie. Czasami aż za doskonale – część biesiadników lądowała pod  
kamiennymi ławami, inni z trudem wytaczali się przed tawernę, żeby sobie ulżyć, a jeszcze  
inni stawali się za głośni, zbyt natarczywi i skłonni do bijatyk – celowali w tym zwłaszcza  
gladiatorzy, potężne, na pół nagie chłopiska z różnych stron świata, napakowani tak, jakby  
całymi dniami ćwiczyli na siłowni, co w pewnej mierze było prawdą.  
Z początku Dean miał z nimi nielichy kłopot. Był wysoki i nieźle zbudowany, ale po Czyśćcu  
wychudzony, więc pijani w cztery dupy faceci nie doceniali jego możliwości, przynajmniej  
dopóki nie lądowali za progiem przybytku Marcusa, taplając się w pobliskim rynsztoku.  
Gorzej, kiedy było ich kilku na jednego, sprzymierzonych przeciw przybłędzie, który śmiał ich  
odrywać od wina i gry w kości.  
Przez pierwszy miesiąc Dean oberwał nie raz i nie dwa. Z całych sił musiał się  
powstrzymywać, żeby nie sięgnąć po czyśćcowe ostrze, czy choćby zwykły nóż i nie pokazać  
tamtym, gdzie raki zimują, To prawdopodobnie nie przysporzyłoby klientów Marcusowi, więc  
zaciskał zęby i przepychał się z nimi na gołe pięści, co kończyło się poobijanymi żebrami,  
siniakami, obtartymi kłykciami, tudzież zwichnięciami i skręceniami – czasem jego, a czasem  
przeciwników. Właściciel tawerny był zachwycony, Dean nieco mniej, bo zdecydowanie za  
mało mu za to płacono.  
W połowie czerwca, zwanego przez Rzymian Iunius na cześć Junony, stojący w drzwiach  
tawerny i zagryzający kawałkiem chleba, Dean spod oka lustrował tłum szczelnie wypełniający  
zadymione pomieszczenie, ale tej upalnej nocy było w miarę spokojnie. Ot, ludzie pili, jedli  
i rozmawiali tak głośno, jakby wszystkich dotknęła klątwa głuchoty, ale jak na razie nikt nie  
zaczął się awanturować, ani wpadać pod stół. Z nieszczęść wieczornych jedynie komuś w kącie  
udało się zwrócić na pół przetrawione wino, czym straszliwie rozbawił towarzyszy, gromadka  
w pobliżu pieca z paleniskiem urządziła sobie zawody w piciu na czas, co niedługo miało się  
skończyć padaniem pokotem, a młodzieniec w jedwabnej tunice, zdecydowanie nie pasujący  
do reszty towarzystwa, ale pod opieką starszego mężczyzny z zaplecioną brodą – zapewne  
swego nauczyciela, wypił za dużo i zanosił się piskliwym chichotem, który lada chwila mógł  
sprowadzić na niego kłopoty, z końskimi zalotami kogoś z pijących włącznie.  
Nie, to jednak nie będzie nikt z tamtych, pomyślał ze złym przeczuciem Dean, kiedy obok  
niego przecisnęło się trzech gladiatorów i dwie mocno umalowane i uperfumowane córy  
Koryntu, tulące się do na pół nagich ciał wybranków. Trzech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety, niedobrze,  
brakowało im kogoś do pary. W dodatku jednego z gladiatorów, wysokiego mężczyznę z  
dłuższymi, przetykanymi siwizną włosami i brodą, przypominającego postawnego Chrystusa,  
gdyby ten pojawił się w Rzymie (zaraz, czy Chrystus już się narodził? Dean nie był zbyt mocny  
w zapamiętywaniu dat przed i po naszej erze) o imieniu Septimus znał aż za dobrze – był  
doctore u Gordianusa, jednego z najpopularniejszych lanistów, czyli prowadzących szkoły  
gladiatorskie w mieście. Mieli już za sobą kilka utarczek słownych, a ze względu na ograniczony  
zasób słów Deana - nie tylko słownych i trudno było zrozumieć, dlaczego uparty zabijaka  
wciąż wracał do tawerny Marcusa, jakby w Suburze nie było innych knajp.  
Kto wie, może lubił mocować się z Deanem. I z Bennym, bo Dean znienacka poczuł  
obecność swojego towarzysza z Czyśćca tak wyraźnie, jakby stanął obok niego. Z trudem  
opanował się, by od razu nie ruszyć za gladiatorami, którzy jak dotąd niczego irytującego nie  
zrobili, a właśnie zamawiali wino z Kapui i dużo mięsiwa – pewnie chcieli zrekompensować  
sobie zwykłą dla gladiatorów dietę z warzyw, fasoli i owsianki, która miała wzmocnić ich ciała.  
Na ich miejscu też wolałby mięso i ryby.  
\- Nie, Benny – syknął przez zęby Dean, mocniej opierając się o ścianę przy drzwiach i  
zagryzając ostatnim kawałkiem ciemnego chleba maczanego w oliwie. – Dajże spokój.  
Odpowiedź Benny’ego, chociaż usłyszana jedynie w myślach, była dosyć niecenzuralna,  
chociaż wypowiedziana z miękkim, rozwlekłym akcentem z Południa. Przynajmniej mówił po  
angielsku, którego Winchester, osaczony przez łacinę, był stęskniony jak kania dżdżu. Tak czy  
siak, mówienie do siebie, nawet wśród pijanych i stojących na progu pijaństwa gości tawerny,  
było dziwactwem, które natychmiast ściągnęło na niego spojrzenie najbliżej siedzących. Dean  
spojrzał na nich na tyle ciężko, że pospiesznie odwrócili wzrok.  
Pół godziny później złe przeczucia Deana się ziściły – długowłosy gladiator z blizną na pół  
twarzy zaczął przystawiać się do młodzieńca w jedwabnej tunice, stary mentor młodzieńca  
dostał w zęby, jedna z cór Koryntu oberwała rykoszetem i rozwrzeszczała się na całego, kubki  
z winem i miski z resztkami frutti di mare roztrzaskały się na podłodze, a ława nie poszła w  
drobiazgi tylko dlatego, że była kamienna. Dean doskoczył do wesołej gromadki, w duchu  
psiocząc na fakt, że właśnie przyszło mu ratować cześć paniczyka, pod warunkiem, że ten ją  
jeszcze posiadał i momentalnie oberwał w szczękę od Septimusa.  
Cios zamroczyłby każdego, nawet Deana Winchestera, gdyby nie miał w sobie dodatkowej  
karty przetargowej, jaką był Benny Latiffe, który, nie pytając o zgodę, przejął kontrolę nad  
towarzyszem broni i odepchnął brodatego gladiatora tak mocno, że ten walnął potylicą w  
marmurową ladę i zalał się krwią. Nie przeszkodziło mu to poderwać się i z rykiem ruszyć na  
przeciwnika niczym Minotaur.  
Drugi z gladiatorów poczuł się w obowiązku wspomóc Septimusa, waląc Deana amforą z  
winem przez kark. Młodzieniec, któremu pierwszy z rozochoconych gladiatorów, ten z długimi  
włosami i pokrytą bliznami twarzą wykręcał rękę, piszczał jak eunuch, jego nauczyciel wypluwał  
zęby przez zaplecioną w warkoczyki brodę, wrzeszcząca córa Koryntu nie przestała wrzeszczeć,  
drobnymi kroczkami wycofując się do tyłu i obrzucając wszystkich walczących garściami tego,  
co udało jej się sięgnąć ze stołów, a druga dziewczyna schowała się za paleniskiem. Dean nawet  
nie poczuł, jak ostre skorupy po roztrzaskanej amforze wbijają mu się w plecy i zalewają go  
pospołu winem i jego własną krwią, bo brodaty gladiator wpadł na niego jak rozpędzony taran.  
Zbił go z nóg i obaj znaleźli się na zarzuconej odpadkami podłodze. Tamten wyraźnie chciał  
rozbić czaszkę Deana, waląc nią o kamienie, ale nie spodziewał się, że przeciwnik jest na tyle  
zwinny i silny (dzięki, Benny, za dodatkowe punkty energii), że wymknie się z niedźwiedziego  
uścisku, ani tym bardziej, że przykopie mu we wrażliwe miejsce.  
Wyślizgując się spod Septimusa, Dean kopnął go jeszcze raz, tym razem w krzyż i poprawił  
w bok, jednocześnie obracając się wokół własnej osi i z rozmachem przywalając pięścią  
gladiatorowi od amfory w splot słoneczny. Nie czekając na efekt, rzucił się na trzeciego  
z zabijaków i niemal zdarł go z popiskującego młodzieńca, by rzucić na podłogę obok  
rozpłaszczonego jak żaba Septimusa i kopnąć w żebra aż chrupnęło.  
Żałował, że ma na nogach skórzane, sznurowane sandały, a nie podkute buciory. Żałował,  
że nie może poderżnąć im gardeł, ani wbić kosy w brzuch. Chociaż mógł wykorzystać ostre  
kawałki walających się wokół skorup.  
Odepchnął trzymającego się za pierś obsmyczonego na jeża gladiatora w stronę paleniska, za  
którymi chowała się jedna z mocno wymalowanych dziewczyn – usiadł w gorącym popiele, co,  
sądząc z wrzasku, było dojmującym doznaniem. Raz jeszcze kopnąwszy w żebra długowłosego,  
zwijającego się w kłębek obok Septimusa i poprawiwszy kopniakiem w twarz (i tak miał blizny,  
niewielka strata), Dean przyklęknął nad doctore, wbijając mu kolano w brzuch i przykładając  
wyszczerbiony kawałek kubka do gardła. Twarz miał ściągniętą w maskę, oczy błyszczały  
chorobliwym blaskiem, nie mniej niepokojącym lśnieniem - chociaż pomarańczowym, nie  
zielonym - błysnęło znamię na przedramieniu, a z zaciśniętych zębów wyrwał mu się ledwie  
słyszalny warkot.  
\- Leżeć – warknął, z trudem opanowując chęć przejechania ostrym odłamkiem po  
odsłoniętej szyi. Wściekłość, żądza mordu, frustracja, strach. Obaj byli jak dwie strony tej  
samej monety. Podobnie jak Benny, niewidoczny, ale wciąż obecny w krwioobiegu Deana  
niczym wirus wścieklizny.  
Septimus nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało – przybłęda od Marcusa poradził  
sobie zarówno z nim, weteranem wielu walk, jak i Postumem i Wesaliusem, w porównaniu z nim  
żółtodziobami, ale mającymi za sobą kilka starć na arenie i naznaczonymi znakiem Braterstwa.  
\- Missus – wyrzęził odruchowo, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, w której się znajdował,  
równie dobrze mógł ułaskawienia nie zyskać, a jedno szybkie cięcie w gardło, które przecinało  
główne tętnice i zapewniało prędką, choć krwawą śmierć, było jednym ze sposobów na odejście  
pokonanego. Na Jowisza, ale przecież nie na podłodze obskurnej tawerny…  
Dean potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się czerwonej mgły przed oczyma, jak i natrętnej  
obecności Benny’ego i niechętnie cofnął rękę. Poniosło go. Znowu. Musi pamiętać, że nie  
walczy z potworami z Czyśćca, a z ludźmi i to ludźmi nie raz narażającymi życie na arenach  
Circus Maximus, amfiteatru Taura i na ulubionych przez młodego Kaligulę Septach. O ironio,  
Czyściec był jedną wielką areną, na której walczył niemal przez rok, dzień w dzień i minuta po  
minucie – powinien ich doskonale rozumieć. Poczuł ciepło spływające po plecach i pomyślał  
melancholijnie, że Fulwia nie będzie szczęśliwa, jeśli pocięli mu tunikę na strzępy.  
\- Zabieraj swoich i wynocha – mruknął, podnosząc się z podłogi, otrząsając niczym pies  
wychodzący z wody i ogarniając spojrzeniem pozostałych uczestników zajścia – waleczna  
córa Koryntu złapała za rękę tą mniej waleczną i obie uciekły na ulicę, młodzieniec, rzucając  
wokoło przestraszone spojrzenia, właśnie pomagał wstawać poobijanemu nauczycielowi,  
gladiator z poparzonym tyłkiem chłodził się winem rozlanym na stole, a drugi, ten długowłosy  
z poobijanymi żebrami i twarzą podniósł się z ponurą miną i przeklinał ile wlezie. Wypuszczony  
spod ręki przybłędy Septimus poderwał się na równe nogi, wciąż czując kopniaka w słabiznę i  
ucisk na szyi i splunął Deanowi pod nogi, ale posłusznie zagarnął kamratów i utykając, ruszył  
w stronę drzwi. Wstyd bolał bardziej niż poobijana męskość.  
Rozbawieni i rozgadani goście tawerny wiwatowali kubkami wina na cześć zwycięzcy,  
ukradkiem żałując, że nie mogli postawić na niego choćby parę asów. Młodzieniec w jedwabnej  
tunice przepychał się przez tłum, zapewne chcąc mu podziękować, albo kto wie – przyłożyć za  
to, że nie udało mu się skosztować męskiej miłości. Za chwilę się przekona. Dean westchnął  
ciężko, z wdzięcznością przyjmując kubek z najlepszym, białym falernem z mirrą od przejętego  
barmana, który poklepywał go po plecach (ała, tylko nie po plecach, nie widzisz, człowieku,  
że krwawię?).  
A zapowiadał się taki spokojny wieczór.


	3. Chapter 3

Letnia burza, która przed świtem przetoczyła się nad Rzymem otrzeźwiła niedobitki  
gości tawerny, dopadając ich przy wyjściu lub w drodze do domostw, w przeważającej  
mierze ciasnych pokoików w nędznych czynszówkach, takich jak lokum Fulwii. Nie zmyła  
ich deszczem, bo deszczu było niewiele – pojedyncze, ciężkie krople ledwo skropiły ziemię,  
ale przeraziła silnymi wyładowaniami i rozbłyskami na ciemnym niebie, rozorywującymi je  
wszerz i wzdłuż. Grzmiało.  
Dean zapatrzył się na niebiański spektakl, siedząc na beczce z winem wystawionej na  
patio za tawerną. Nie miał już kogo pilnować, a niewolnicy Marcusa zajęli się sprzątaniem i  
wynoszeniem zwłok na ulicę – hm, może nie zwłok, ale dwójka klientów była tak pijana, że  
nie dało się ich postawić na nogi, wobec czego rano obudzą się w rynsztoku. Z kacem, bez  
sakiewki, ale - jak dobrze pójdzie, wciąż przy życiu.  
Mur za jego plecami upstrzony był sprośnymi napisami i przechwałkami gości tawerny,  
którzy niekiedy zapuszczali się na patio w poszukiwaniu odosobnienia, bardziej dla igraszek,  
aniżeli ulżenia sobie. Był tu Floronius z VII legionu. Kobiety nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że  
się pojawił. Tylko sześć się dowiedziało, ale to za mało dla takiego ogiera. Urocze. Chociaż z  
drugiej strony – dumą napawało Deana, że potrafił odcyfrować te bazgroły. Łacina, a zwłaszcza  
ta „kuchenna” przestawała być dla niego tabulae rasa.  
Nieźle błyskało, jakby ktoś w niebiesiech bawił się fleszem bądź puszczał świetlne zajączki.  
Z pewnością nie był to Castiel, na własne życzenie nadal uwięziony w Krainie Cienia. Biedny,  
zwariowany Cas. Jednak po niezmiennym, statycznym sklepieniu Czyśćca, usianym nieznanymi  
konstelacjami gwiazd i nigdy nie roniącym wody, niemal bezdeszczowa, lecz gwałtowna burza  
była czymś upragnionym i orzeźwiającym. Podobnie jak słońce, deszcz i mnóstwo innych odcieni  
pogodowych występujących po tej stronie portalu, chociażby w niewłaściwym miejscu i czasie.  
Zapatrzony w jaśniejące błyskawicami niebo Dean rozmyślał o tym, jak wrócić do swojego  
czasu i miejsca, ale czuł się znużony i wyczerpany dotychczasowymi bezowocnymi próbami.  
Czyżby utknął tutaj na dobre, tak jak Benny utknął w nim? Z rozdwojeniem jaźni długo nie  
pociągnie…  
Mimo grzmotów, słysząc za sobą lekkie kroki, odruchowo zerwał się z miejsca, kładąc  
dłoń na pasie, jakby nadal mógł sięgnąć po broń. Pusto. Opuścił rękę, tym bardziej, że w  
przejściu zamajaczyła drobna sylwetka Fulwii w czerwonej tunice, lekko skropionej deszczem  
i zmęczonej, ale wpatrzonej w niego jak w święty obrazek. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż  
nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do niezasłużonego uwielbienia, tym bardziej, że kiedy o nim  
zapominała, Syryjka była rozkosznie zadziorna i swawolna.  
\- Przytul mnie – zażądała dziewczyna, wspinając się na palce, by objąć go za szyję i zawisnąć  
na nim jak piórko. Wilgotne, rozplecione włosy wiły jej się po karku i plecach niczym sploty  
Meduzy. – Miałam ciężką noc.  
\- Uhm – wydobył z siebie Dean, którego zapiekły zranione plecy, niemniej przytulił Fulwię  
z prawdziwym przekonaniem. – Ja też.  
Czekoladowooka Syryjka parsknęła mu w szyję, widać nie do końca przekonana. Mogła się  
założyć, że miała o wiele gorszą noc niż Decanus. W każdym razie on nie miał do czynienia z  
pijanym wieprzem o rozmiarach słonia, ani dwoma młodzianami z patrycjuszowskich rodów,  
którzy akurat tej nocy postanowili stracić dziewictwo, nie wspominając o dwóch stałych  
klientach, brutalnych jak zwykle. Wszystko ją bolało i czułabym się brudna jak wylewający  
Tybr, gdyby po drodze nie zahaczyła o termy, otwarte o każdej porze dnia i nocy, niech Asztarte  
będą za to dzięki. Woda zmywa wszystko, albo prawie wszystko.  
\- Kochaj się ze mną – wymruczała, ocierając się o niego jak kotka i mrucząc w wystrzępiony  
przy szyi skraj tuniki – zielonej, dobranej przez nią pod kolor oczu niebiańskiego kochanka.  
– Chcę zapomnieć o tamtych. Chcę być z kimś, kto widzi mnie, a nie jakieś bezimienne ciało.  
Wejdź we mnie, wypełnij mnie. Teraz, zaraz, już.  
Z szeptów dziewczyny Dean zrozumiał piąte przez dziesiąte, bo tłumiły je wełniane sploty,  
ale mowa ciała była jednoznaczna. Fulwia, mimo nocy spędzonej na igraszkach miłosnych,  
chciała kochać się z nim tu i teraz, nie bacząc na jego i własne znużenie.  
\- Czy ty nie wymagasz ode mnie trochę zbyt wiele? – spytał kpiąco i po angielsku, ale  
jego ręce już przesunęły się wzdłuż jej pleców i mocniej chwyciły pośladki przez cienki,  
czerwony materiał.  
Jednak nie będzie to zbyt wiele, jak zauważył z rosnącym rozbawieniem. Nawet myśl o tym,  
że jego Syryjka była już dzisiaj z niejednym mężczyzną nie zniechęciła go, ani nie zniesmaczyła,  
a raczej pobudziła. Była z innymi, ale chciała być z nim i tylko z nim, co mu pochlebiało.  
Zwłaszcza, gdy jej palce powędrowały w dół, muskając to i owo skryte pod tuniką (dobrze, że  
nie zauważyła rozdarć na plecach – oberwie mu się dopiero w domu), a kobiece kolano samo  
wsunęło się między jego nogi, by poczuć go bliżej i mocniej.  
Fulwia pachniała świeżością, wodą zmieszaną z płatkami róży i ozonem – jak burza  
błyskająca nad ich głowami. Odrobiną piżma z perfum, którymi zlewała się przed wyjściem, a  
których ślad wciąż pozostał na skórze za uchem i między pełnymi piersiami.  
Dean bez słowa obrócił dziewczynę w ramionach i posadził na beczce z winem, podciągając  
krótką tunikę i pieszcząc po udach, brzuchu i wyżej, sięgając prężących się sutków i obiecującego  
zagłębienia między piersiami. Jednocześnie całował ją po szyi, obojczyku, delikatnej linii  
szczęki i wszędzie, gdzie mógł sięgnąć, zostawiając mokre, soczyste ślady na skórze. Benny, ani  
mi się waż myśleć o tętnicy, burknął w myślach, czując lekkie drgnięcie na przedramieniu. I w  
ogóle – fora ze dwora i nie dla psa kiełbasa, zrozumiano?  
\- Tak, proszę, tak – wymruczała Fulwia, odrzucając głowę w tył i podając mu się jak na  
talerzu. Jedno przyciągnięcie bliżej, dopasowanie, pchnięcie i już był w niej tak głęboko,  
że przed oczyma pojawiły mu się białe iskry. Fulwia westchnęła bezwstydnie, jednocześnie  
odprężona i spięta, zachwycona, że czuje go w sobie, pełna wdzięczności, że pieści ją dłońmi i  
ustami, odpowiadając pieszczotami karku i ramion, pchnięciem bioder, spleceniem nóg.  
Był w niej, poruszał się pewnie i mocno, uderzał w czuły punkt, nie przestawał, dopóki  
nie poczuła jak skręcona w jej wnętrzu spirala zwija się jeszcze ciaśniej, by rozwinąć w  
krótkim, przeszywającym spazmie. Krzyknęła, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż przyjemności,  
ale po milisekundzie i przyjemność ogarnęła ją niczym przypływ. Błysnęło. Nie ma to jak  
przyroda punktująca uniesienie. Rozgrzana i niemalże bezwładna Fulwia przylgnęła do  
Deana, nie przestając się poruszać, zachęcając go, stymulując, oddając się z odchyloną głową  
i biodrami wypchniętymi do przodu. Zaplotła się wokół niego wężowymi splotami, ściskając  
nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i wewnątrz i w końcu z satysfakcją słysząc ciche westchnienie. Dean  
był najcichszym kochankiem, z jakim kiedykolwiek miała do czynienia. Zamruczała o wiele  
głośniej niż on, wspierając się o niego całym ciałem i czując jak wciąż w niej pulsuje. Mhm.  
Dobrze, jak dobrze. Jakby wymazał z niej całonocne zmagania w lupanarze, inny dotyk, inne  
ciała, inne krzyki.  
Spoceni, zmęczeni i zziajani dłuższą chwilę stali oparci o siebie na wyłożonym kamiennymi  
płytami patio, Fulwia usadzona na beczce z nie najlepszym winem, a Dean wsparty o pokryty  
nieprzyzwoitymi napisami mur za jej plecami. Całowali się leniwie, niespiesznie, bawiąc lekkim  
dotykiem warg, muśnięciem języka, potarciem policzka o policzek, kocią pieszczotą.  
Burza nad nimi przeszła do rundy drugiej, zarysowując niebo pajęczynami błyskawic i  
przetaczając po nim ciemnobure chmury niczym fale po oceanie. Kropla po kropli zaczął padać  
deszcz, szybko przeradzający się w ulewę, wystukującą werble o kamienne płyty. W jednej  
chwili patio zamieniło się w studnię, w szybkim tempie wypełniającą się wodą. Dziewczyna  
pisnęła, a Dean wzdrygnął się, czując krople przemaczające mu tunikę na obolałych plecach,  
chwycił ją wpół i wniósł do środka tawerny. I tak oboje byli już mokrzy do cna. Letnie burze  
bywały gwałtowne.  
*  
Dean siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na dachu sypiącej się czynszówki i wpatrywał w  
ciemne jak atrament chmury obrzeżone złotym szlaczkiem słońca, które po przeciwnej stronie  
horyzontu robiło wszystko, by nie dać się stłamsić. Kontrast pomiędzy ponuro burzowym  
wałem a uporczywą złocistością był powalający, chociaż raczej smętny, bo w starciu tytanów  
słońce z każdą chwilą przegrywało. Szła kolejna gwałtowna burza, a oni siedzieli sobie w  
najlepsze w i przed przewiewnym lokum Gemmy, wystawiając się na gniew Jowisza czy  
innego gromowładnego władcy niebios – osobiście w tym przypadku Dean miał największą  
słabość do Odyna, pewnie dlatego, że Anthony Hopkins grał go z wdziękiem, ewentualnie do  
Thora, chociaż był młotkowaty. A właśnie, czy gdzieś kiedyś nie mignął mu Mjolnir w ręku  
Sama? Nieważne.  
Przerzucił wzrok z nadętych deszczem chmur na widoczne zza rozsuniętych zasłon Fulwię i  
Gemmę, klęczące przed niskim stolikiem i ucierające jakieś ostro pachnące mazie w glinianych  
miseczkach. Żeby to chociaż była mięta i szałwia, ale nie – przenikliwie pachniało tymiankiem,  
kolendrą, koprem i oczywiście, czosnkiem. Jeśli utknie tutaj na dłużej, pozna wszystkie zioła  
lecznicze i jadalne, co w zasadzie byłoby nawet przydatne, prawie jak pogłębienie znajomości  
łaciny – już całkiem zgrabnie operował językiem, łącznie z terminami zaczerpniętymi z pracy  
Fulwii, choć nie przypuszczał, by wiedza, że „cinaede” to stosunek analny, a „irrumare” –  
oralny, miała mu się do czegoś przydać po powrocie do domu. Bo wciąż wierzył w swój powrót,  
zwłaszcza gdy mamrotania Benny’ego dawały mu się zbytnio we znaki. Acha, i rzecz jasna  
– pokocha czosnek. W sumie lepszy czosnek niż ichniejszy sos z zaśmierdniętych rybek.  
Dean westchnął na samo wspomnienie garum i odruchowo sięgnął po marynowane oliwki,  
które Syryjka na wszelki wypadek postawiła w zasięgu jego ręki, dobrze wiedząc, że mężczyzna  
zgłodniały bywa mężczyzną w złym nastroju. A złego nastroju w Rzymie ostatnio nie brakowało.  
Tyberiusz wciąż nurzał się w rozpuście na Capri, Sejan rządził w jego imieniu żelazną ręką,  
na szczęście skupiając się na własnych wrogach politycznych, niż na wszystkich jak leci, a  
młodziutki Kaligula zaczynał pokazywać różki. Na razie malutkie – nocami podobno wyprawiał  
się na hulanki do najbardziej obskurnych tawern, a po drodze wszczynał bójki, co kończyło  
się raczej marnie dla zaczepionych (nie z powodu jego wysokich umiejętności bojowych, a  
raczej dzięki obstawie pretorian). Dean z pewnym niepokojem czekał, kiedy przyszły szalony  
cesarz pojawi się w progach tawerny Marcusa, ciekaw, czy chociaż odrobinę przypomina Aleca  
McDowella, ale tamten widocznie wolał jeszcze podlejsze przybytki. Trudno.  
Zagryzł oliwką i poczuł pierwszy chłodniejszy powiew wiatru na odsłoniętych ramionach  
i nogach. Kusa zielona tunika miała swoje mankamenty – dawała się podwiewać. W oddali  
nad dachami zagrzmiało, a nad Forum Boarium, na którym pyszniła się świątynia Westy  
pojawiła się przesłona drobnego deszczu, która lada chwila miała przesunąć się i nad  
Suburę. Słońce zdławione burzowymi chmurami zniknęło jak Jonasz w paszczy wieloryba,  
a Winchester instynktownie schował się za poszarzałym, powiewającym na wietrze płótnem  
namiotu Gemmy, nie zapominając o zabraniu ze sobą miseczki z oliwkami. Chwiejna, jakby  
pijana konstrukcja mieszkalna starej kobiety sprawiała wrażenie jak gdyby miała się za chwilę  
rozpaść, ale wytrzymała już niejedną burzę.  
Niewzruszone zrywającym się wiatrem i zapowiedzią nawałnicy kobiety, młodziutka i ta  
bardzo wiekowa, rzuciły Decanusowi pytające spojrzenia i nadal ucierały pachnące zioła z  
kozim tłuszczem. W osobnych miseczkach zastygały farby do włosów (Rzymianki uwielbiały  
nosić się na rudo i blond), rozczynione z henną, szafranem, popiołem z drzewa bukowego  
i wybielaczem. Żarzący się w kąciku, dymiący cienką strużką dymu piecyk w kącie, wiązki  
wysuszonych i całkiem jeszcze świeżych ziół u powały i drobne, wygotowane i białe jak śnieg  
kosteczki rozsypane na skórze wyścielającej podłogę dopełniały obrazu – oto stojąca na jednej  
kurzej stópce chata starej czarownicy.  
W tym momencie Dean nieco obrażał Gemmę, bo była raczej znachorką, aniżeli czarownicą  
(co odczuł na własnej, poharatanej skórze), a że brakowało jej piątej klepki? Cóż, z tego co  
opowiedziała mu Fulwia, raczej nikt, kogo żywcem zamurowano w grobowcu na Campus  
Sceleratus z odrobiną wody, pożywienia i lampką oliwną, nie zachowałby zdrowych zmysłów,  
nawet gdyby udało mu się wydostać, wydrapując sobie drogę paznokciami. Co prawda Westa  
kojarzyła mu się raczej z firmą ubezpieczeniową, niż z boginią domowego ogniska (a przy  
okazji i całego Rzymu, co się będziemy rozdrabniać), ale żeby skazywać westalki na 30 lat  
dziewictwa, a gdyby złamały śluby czystości, karać w paskudny i ostateczny sposób?  
Sam zbyt dobrze pamiętał panikę, jaka ogarnęła go, gdy po powrocie z Piekła wygrzebywał  
się z własnego grobu, przebił przez cienkie deski trumny i zaczął się na niego sypać miałki  
piasek, wpadając do oczu i ust łapczywie łapiących resztki powietrza. Nic dziwnego, że Gemma  
bała się zamkniętych pomieszczeń. On, co prawda, miał ostatnimi czasy wiele świeżego  
powietrza (o ile powietrze w Czyśćcu można było nazwać świeżym), a wydostając się z grobu,  
nie zdążył nabawić się klaustrofobii, ale rozumiał szaleństwo starej kobiety. Odrobinę. Chyba,  
że przechodziła do mamrotania o nadciągającej zgubie, czarnych chmurach nad Rzymem  
(chwilowo jak najbardziej namacalnych) i nadciagającej wszetecznej zgrozie, co brzmiało  
prawie jak z Lovecrafta.  
W sumie miała w tym mamrotaniu trochę racji. Chciałoby się powiedzieć, parafrazując  
Szekspira, że źle się działo w państwie rzymskim. Podobno Trację pustoszyła nieznana  
a zabójcza zaraza, w Grecji mieli niezłe trzęsienie ziemi, w Germanii legiony tłukły się  
krwawo i ze sporymi stratami, w Egipcie po raz pierwszy od lat zbiory były marne, mimo  
że Nil wylał jak zwykle, a w samym wiecznym mieście czuło się w powietrzu coś dziwnego,  
ciężkiego i duszącego niczym zmora. Zapewne burzę, chociaż burze nie tłumaczyły bijatyk,  
w które zamieniały się nawet błahe sprzeczki, ogólnej kłótliwości i podminowania, lawinowo  
rosnącej liczby rozwodów i morderstw, coraz bardziej krwawych starć na arenie (raczej już  
nie przypominających ustawianych walk wrestlingowych) i pożarów wybuchających w  
zatłoczonych, wąskich uliczkach jak grzyby po deszczu – hm, właściwie to ostatnie można  
było tłumaczyć gwałtownymi burzami i piorunami walącymi w domostwa bez opamiętania  
– Benjamin Franklin nie wymyślił jeszcze piorunochronu.  
\- Niech nas Westa ma w swojej opiece – westchnęła Gemma, sznurując usta i rozcierając coś  
w miseczce z taką siłą, że część mikstury wychlapała na stolik. – On nadchodzi, a za nim oni.  
\- A za tymi onymi jeszcze jedni oni – nie mógł się powstrzymać Dean, uśmiechając krzywo.  
Fulwia rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie i porzuciła swoje farby – pewnie dlatego, że zyskała  
żądany kolor krwawej rudości, za którą jej koleżanki z burdelu słono zapłacą. Z kolei stara  
kobieta nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na jego słowa, ale na dźwięk niedalekiego grzmotu  
czujnie uniosła głowę jak szarak wypatrujący psa na miedzy.  
\- Nadchodzi siny, martwy, gnijący – wyszeptała ze zgrozą.  
\- Nikt nie lubi zombie – zgodził się uprzejmie Dean.  
\- Decanusie – westchnęła Syryjka. – Zjedz oliwkę i przez chwilę nic nie mów, dobrze? Bo  
jak się Gemma rozochoci…  
\- Wiem, wiem – przytaknął. – Ciemność, zgroza, ból i śmierć. Wierz mi lub nie, ale brzmi  
znajomo.  
\- Dzierży młot, a jego młot zabija – wymruczała stara kobieta jakby w odpowiedzi na ich  
oczekiwania i skuliła ramiona pod wystrzępionym szalem.  
Grom ciśnięty ręką bliżej niezidentyfikowanego gromowładnego przypieczętował jej słowa.  
\- Wiedziałem, że chodzi o Thora – burknął Dean, zerkając zza powiewającej zasłony na  
zacinający deszcz, rozświetlony kolejnym błyskiem. Czy naprawdę musieli tkwić na dachu,  
wystawieni na żywioł jak kaczki na strzelnicy?  
\- Przestańcie oboje – zażądała Fulwia, unosząc oczy ku niebu, chwilowo niewidocznemu  
zza chmur (i płótna namiotu). – Bogowie się gniewają, a wy sobie żarty stroicie!  
\- Wcale że nie – oburzył się Dean. – Zdecydowanie nie lubię, jak bogowie się gniewają i  
wolałbym być w tej chwili pod dachem.  
\- Ja też – poparła go Fulwia, zgarniając swoje miseczki i wyglądając na zewnątrz. Deszcz  
ciut przycichł, więc szykowała się do szybkiego przebiegnięcia kilku kroków i schowania w  
obrębie ceglanych murów. Dean chwycił miseczkę z niedojedzonymi oliwkami i zdawkowo  
skinął Gemmie na pożegnanie.  
\- Nie uciekniesz przed przeznaczeniem – zaszemrała za nim była westalka, rozkładając ręce  
niczym strach na wróble. – Westa cię wezwała i Westa poprowadzi.  
Już z jedną nogą za progiem namiotu Dean odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- Założysz się? – spytał gniewnie, najeżony się jak kocur głaskany pod włos. - Bo jak na  
razie przeznaczenie mogło mnie całować w dupę. Westa też może.  
\- Decanus – ponagliła go Fulwia, moknąca na drobnym deszczu. – Nie bluźnij. Przynajmniej  
nie podczas burzy.  
Skarcona Gemma skuliła się w sobie.  
\- Westa cię wezwała – powtórzyła zamierającym szeptem, zalękniona i przepraszająca. –  
Powrócisz do swojego świat, jeśli spełnisz jej nakazy i znajdziesz oko boga.  
\- Ha, czyli przynajmniej wiem, jak wrócić – prychnął po angielsku Dean, zostawiając  
Gemmę samej sobie oraz własnemu szaleństwu i doganiając Fulwię przy klapie prowadzącej  
w ciemną otchłań wąskich korytarzy czynszówki. – Jakiś bóg na pewno chętnie odda mi oko,  
może z wyjątkiem Odyna, bo ma tylko jedno. I Mojry, czy jak im tam było, też mają jedno na  
spółkę, więc trudno od nich wymagać, żeby oddały po dobroci. Oko boga, dobre sobie…  
*  
Noc była ciepła i gwiezdna, ale parna i duszna – ulice i mury parowały po niedawnym deszczu,  
oblepiając powietrze niewidocznymi smużkami. Przemierzający Suburę Dean czuł, jak bawełniana  
tunika przylepia mu się do ciała, wilgoć zbija krótkie włosy w kolce jeża, a noszona za pasem  
kościana maczeta ciąży bardziej niż zwykle. Niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Szedł niespiesznym  
krokiem, rozluźniony i całkiem zadowolony z życia, podążając na spotkanie z Fulwią.  
Burdel Marcusa mieścił się na via Cavour, niedaleko targowiska, które nocą rozbrzmiewało  
nie mniejszym gwarem aniżeli za dnia, tym bardziej, że jedynie o tej porze wpuszczano w  
obręby miasta wozy wiozące towary i wszelkie dobra, z których wyładowaniem straganiarze  
musieli uporać się do rana.  
Tawerna Marcusa zamknęła podwoje wcześniej, tuż po drugiej w nocy. Tym razem obyło  
się bez większej rozróby (Benny w głębinach jego jestestwa wydawał się z tego powodu nie  
do końca zadowolony), a odbieranie Syryjki sprzed bram przybytku rozkoszy weszło mu w  
nawyk – uliczki Subury bywały niebezpieczne i nieprzewidywalne, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy,  
kiedy niepokój zdawał się wisieć w powietrzu i działać na ludzi jak płachta na byka – o byle  
co wybuchały sprzeczki i bijatyki, a i o gwałt nie było trudno. Myśl o tym, że Fulwia zapewne  
miała za sobą pracowitą noc powinna go zniesmaczać, ale dawno machnął na to ręką. Nie był  
drobiazgowy, tak długo jak to jego obdarzała najwyższymi łaskami.  
Znajome odgłosy z uliczek Dzielnicy Rozpusty ani go nie zniechęcały, ani nie napawały  
obrzydzeniem. Gdzieś niedaleko ktoś śpiewał bełkotliwie, ktoś inny wymiotował z głębi trzewi,  
poza tym słyszał śmiechy, piski i nawoływania, miaukliwe wrzaski kotów (ten, kto twierdził, że  
koty mają gody jedynie w marcu, powinien tego posłuchać), bliżej nieprecyzowane westchnienia  
i pomruki – mogące być wyrazem zarówno spełnienia, jak i krwawych porachunków oraz  
kroki stóp obutych w sandały lub podkute caligae, od powłóczących i zataczających się  
przez niepewne po dziarski chód jeszcze nie zmożonych winem i późną porą właścicieli. W  
porównaniu ze skrzekami, warkotami i wrzaskami z Czyśćca była to prawdziwa melodia dla  
ucha. Do tego stopnia, że Deanowi zachciało się pogwizdywać pod nosem.  
Przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał kobiecego krzyku, aż nazbyt znajomego, chociaż do tej pory  
słyszanego raczej w uniesieniu, niż w bólu i strachu. Cholera jasna, psiakrew, tylko nie to!  
*  
Fulwia miała pecha. Podwójnego. Po pierwsze, niedawne ulewne deszcze podmyły budynek  
burdelu Marcusa, który zaczął niebezpiecznie osiadać. Wciąż jako tako stał na miejscu, ale  
nad frontowymi drzwiami pokrył się siateczką pęknięć, czego nie dało się nie zauważyć, więc  
właściciel, zgrzytając zębami, kazał zamknąć przybytek i poszukać ekipy remontowej, która  
zaczęłaby prace od wczesnego rana, a jeśli się uda – od zaraz. Siłą rzeczy tej nocy zarobek był  
mizerny, a w sakiewce Syryjki dźwięczało ledwo kilka marnych asów i spintrii, co nie nastrajało  
jej zbyt radośnie. Dobrze chociaż, że w burdelu sprzedała kilka glinianych flakoników z  
farbami i balsamem do ciała ze startych muszli i koziego mleka – będą mieli z Decanusem na  
przyzwoite śniadanie.  
Po drugie, nie mogąc się doczekać kochanka, Fulwia wyszła mu na spotkanie, samotnie  
zagłębiając się w splątane uliczki Subury (czasem lubiła zaskakiwać Deana „przy pracy” –  
najlepiej na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu tawerny, niewielkim, odosobnionym i przytulnym – o  
ile nie padało).  
Było wilgotno i gorąco, nad rozgrzanymi kamieniami ulicznymi unosiła się w mgiełka  
po deszczu. Młodziutka Syryjka znała zaułki Dzielnicy Rozpusty jak własną kieszeń i zwykle  
udawało jej się uniknąć wszelkich nieprzyjemności (a nawet niekiedy wspomóc zielonookich  
posłańców boskich spadających z nieba w niebiańskiej poświacie), ale tym razem miała pecha.  
Zbyt późno zauważyła, że mężczyźni, których mijała pod tawerną „Divino” – skąd  
zapachniało skwaśniałym winem i całkiem smakowitym pieczystym - byli podpici i hałaśliwi,  
a ich wystrzępione płaszcze z trudem ukrywały żołnierską postawę i uzbrojenie właścicieli.  
Legioniści towarzyszyli dwóm młodzieńcom i starszemu mężczyźnie, ubranym w proste,  
ciemne tuniki, ale z ufryzowanymi włosami i wypielęgnowanymi dłońmi, zdradzającymi ich  
patrycjuszowskie pochodzenie. Wszyscy byli rozochoceni jakby brali udział w bachanaliach,  
a nie wyszli z tawerny z tanim jadłem i jeszcze tańszym napitkiem. Może Fulwia okazała się  
ładniejsza niż dwie córy Koryntu przytulone do ściany pod zajazdem, może czerwona tunika  
zbyt jednoznacznie wskazywała na jej profesję, a może zbytnio się zamyśliła i ocierając o  
jednego z młodzieńców, zwróciła na siebie nadmierną uwagę – w każdym razie w jednej chwili  
mężczyźni opadli ją jak sfora psów goniących za suką w rui.  
Co taka piękność robi tutaj sama o takiej porze? Nie wiesz, że to niebezpieczne, najmilejsza?  
Piękna, moja, nie, moja, spróbuj słodyczy, zabawimy się, przecież zapłacimy, albo nie, nie będę  
płacił za coś, co mogę mieć za darmo, nie wyrywaj się, suko, grzeczna mała, pokaż jaka jesteś  
mokra, przytrzymaj ją, moja, słodka, wezmę co moje, daj, dziwko, daj, daj…  
Natarczywe ręce, usta, ciała oblepiające ją mocniej niż parne, wilgotne powietrze. Dwaj  
młodzi patrycjusze i starszy, obleśny mężczyzna obłapiali ją, obmacywali, przygarniali i  
przyciskali, przerzucając między sobą jak skórzaną, wypchaną trawą piłkę do gry w harpastum,  
a pretorianie (niech Asztarte ma ją w swojej opiece, to naprawdę pretorianie!) nie brali udziału  
w zabawie, ale zastępowali jej drogę i przytrzymywali, kiedy tylko udało jej się zrobić krok dalej.  
Fulwia nie była niedoświadczona dziewicą, by nie zdzierżyć dotyku napalonych mężczyzn,  
ani na tyle głupia, żeby wyrywać się z całej siły, kopiąc, gryząc i wołając pomocy, ale żołądek  
zacisnął jej się w twardy supeł, po twarzy spływały łzy, bardziej wściekłości i bólu, niż rozpaczy,  
a w myślach wyzywała napastników od najgorszych, myśląc tylko o tym, by wszystko skończyło  
się szybciej niż zaczęło. Pieprzone, niewyżyte satyry w bieluśkich togach z utrefionymi w loczki  
włosami! Za takie obłapianki się płaci, na Baala!  
Młodzieniec w brunatnej tunice wszedł w nią bez żadnego przygotowania, twardo,  
gwałtownie i boleśnie, przyciskając do spływającej wilgocią kamiennej ściany tawerny o  
złudnie boskiej nazwie i przytrzymując ręce nad głową. Spojrzała na całkiem przystojną twarz  
z zapadniętymi policzkami i podkrążonymi oczyma, wznoszącą się na ciut zbyt cienkiej szyi i  
niewiele się zastanawiając, splunęła. Jasne, niemal przezroczyste oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się w  
wąskie szparki, a na jej policzku wykwitł czerwony ślad uderzenia. I następny.  
Przywaliła tyłem głowy o mur i może dlatego wydało jej się, że zamiast młodzieńca widzi  
przed sobą sinawego, gnijącego trupa z haczykowatym nosem i końskimi uszami, którzy szczerzy  
do niej pożółkłe zęby. Wrzasnęła na całe gardło. O ile do tej pory wyrywała się umiarkowanie,  
teraz wpadła w amok, szarpiąc się jak szalona, kopiąc, z celowaniem w podbrzusze włącznie, wijąc  
jak piskorz i – jako że tamten uwolnił jej ręce - odruchowo przejeżdżając mu po twarzy ostrymi  
paznokciami. Gdyby naprawdę był trupem, oderwałaby mu niezły kawał rozpadającego się ciała.  
Warknął, unosząc górną wargę, jakby chciał pokazać kły i uderzył nią z całej siły o nierówną,  
pokrytą liszajami ścianę, potrząsając jak szmacianą kukłą. Jeśli nawet któryś z towarzyszących  
mu mężczyzn krzyknął karcąco „Gajuszu!”, wykrzyknik nie stłumił wściekłości młodego  
człowieka, a raczej dolał oliwy do ognia. Po raz ostatni pchnął Fulwię na ścianę, sięgnął po  
krótki sztylet i zamaszyście wbił jej w brzuch. Pugio był bogato zdobiony czerwoną emalią,  
która momentalnie spłynęła krwią.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, szepcząc coś o należytej zapłacie, w przelocie  
dotknął podrapanej twarzy, a później z mlaśnięciem wyszarpnął szerokie, liściaste ostrze i  
nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy popatrzył jak Syryjka, trzymając się oburącz za brzuch, osuwa  
po murze na mokrą ulicę. Drugi z młodzieńców pisnął jak przestraszona mysz, a starszy  
mężczyzna krzyknął z przyganą, nagle trzeźwiejąc.  
Siedząca na ziemi Fulwia nie mogła złapać tchu ani wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Może  
dlatego, że było tak duszno, wilgotno i parno. Zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Zapomniała, że  
ostro zabawiający się mężczyźni narobili jej siniaków i stłuczeń. Nie bolało za bardzo, tylko  
we wnętrzu czuła zimno, jakby napiła się lodowatej wody prosto ze studni, a ta odebrała jej  
oddech. Krew spływająca po zaciśniętych na brzuchu palcach była ciepła i pachniała miedzią.  
Dobrze, że miała na sobie czerwoną tunikę, bo nigdy nie doprałaby tej plamy.  
Kolejny posłyszany warkot był inny, znajomy i bardziej zwierzęcy niż ludzki. Fulwia  
raczej wyczuła niż zobaczyła Decanusa, który wpadł pomiędzy mężczyzn w postrzępionych  
płaszczach jak furia, roztrącając ich na boki. Zobaczyła go przez ułamek sekundy i gdyby  
mogła, natychmiast wymazałaby z pamięci wyraz jego twarzy. Bez znaczenia. Za chwilę i tak  
wymaże go z pamięci, bo przecież nie może złapać powietrza, ani utrzymać zaciśniętej na  
brzuchu, lepkiej od posoki dłoni, a przed oczyma pojawiają jej się ciemne plamki. Choćby  
jeden oddech. Słyszała szczęk broni, uderzenia, mlaśnięcia rozchodzącej się skóry i mięśni,  
przekleństwa, charkoty i stłumione jęki, kotłowaninę, przerażone piski drugiego ze złotych  
młodzianów, wrzaski starszego mężczyzny, który nakazywał osłaniać młodzieńca, którego  
odepchnęła, i wariacki śmiech tegoż, prawdopodobnie przekonanego, że jest nietykalny i  
nieśmiertelny, bo radośnie śmiał się z rozpętanej krwawej jatki. Fulwia potrząsnęła głową, na  
próżno próbując pozbyć się czerwonych powidoków. Może dobrze, że nie widziała Decanusa  
\- wściekły wir otoczony przez nie mniej wściekłych pretorian. Wolała go zapamiętać… innym.  
Poddała się, przymknęła oczy i odpłynęła.  
*  
Dean wpadł w uliczkę, ślizgając się na mokrych kamieniach, mając wrażenie, że śni mu się  
koszmar, w którym ściany w niewiadomy sposób się wydłużają, drzwi oddalają, prześladowcy  
depczą po piętach, dziwnie przyklejających się do podłoża, a na wszystko i tak jest za późno.  
W tym wypadku podłoże było raczej śliskie niż lepkie, wróg był przed nim, nie za nim, ale w  
istocie, na wszystko było za późno. Jeszcze słyszał w uszach krzyk Fulwii, kiedy przez stłoczonych  
wokół niej mężczyzn zobaczył mignięcie szerokiego noża, krótki zamach i ostrze wbijające się w  
obleczony w czerwoną tunikę brzuch dziewczyny. Jej krzyk uciął się jak nagle, jak ucięty nożem,  
co w innych okolicznościach byłoby zabawne, ale nie w tych, na pewno nie w tych.  
Dean warknął, jakby poczuł w sobie zew wilkołaka, nie wampira i przestał zamartwiać  
się, analizować i myśleć. Wszedł w tryb bojowy z taką płynnością, jakby nigdy z niego nie  
wychodził, nie wydostał się z Czyśćca i nie przestał walczyć przez 24 godziny siedem dni w  
tygodniu, miesiąc w miesiąc (o ile w Krainie Mroku można było doliczyć się dni, tygodni  
i miesięcy). Że miał przed sobą ludzi, nie potwory? Nie widział różnicy. Fulwia śmiała się,  
że chadza po Wiecznym Mieście z kościanym ostrzem niczym najbardziej barbarzyński z  
barbarzyńców – cóż, teraz ostrze było spragnione krwi.  
Nawet nie pomyślał o finezji i subtelnym zadawaniu ciosów – wpadł między pretorian z  
impetem, na pełnych obrotach, zadając tak potężne pchnięcia, że osadzona w kości wyklepana  
stal rozcinała jednocześnie materiał, skórę, tkankę i kości. Brutalna siła, wzmocniona siłą  
Benny’ego, wampira z zasadami, ale i instynktem drapieżnika, Południowca uwielbiającego  
zapach krwi i rozróby. Unik, skraj płaszcza okręcony w dłoni, pchnięcie grzęznące pod  
żebrem, przyjęcie cięcia na ramię i riposta, obrót, odepchnięcie, wykop, cięcie, pochylenie, cios  
łokciem, poprawienie ostrzem, nieodparta chęć przegryzienia gardła, piskliwy młodzieniec  
rozpruty od mostka po spojenie łonowe, krople krwi na wargach, śmiech wysokiego, śniadego  
mężczyzny, który wciąż trzymał w ręku zakrwawiony sztylet, czerwona mgła przed oczyma,  
byle do przodu, dwaj pretorianie zasłaniający tamtego własnym ciałem, pchnięcie, odparcie,  
unik, bezgłośny krzyk Benny’ego, zgrzytający po karku cios od tyłu, zwrot, uderzenie w skroń,  
zbyt słabe odepchnięcie, cięcie od dołu, z satysfakcjonującym odgłosem wbijające się w  
czyjeś podbrzusze, śmiech, wściekły, ochrypły krzyk starszego mężczyzny, powtórny cios w  
kark, dwaj żołnierze zachodzący go z boku, szarpnięcie, pchnięcie na oślep i w końcu Dean  
znalazł się na mokrych, śmierdzących odpadkami i krwią kamieniach pod gradem ciosów,  
przyciśnięty kolanem i podkutym caligae, dysząc i charcząc. Unieruchomiony, wciąż rzucał  
się jak ryba wyrzucona na piasek, nim nie ostudziło go ostrze gladiusa przytknięte do siłą  
odsłoniętej szyi.  
\- Zabijcie go – powiedział najstarszy z mężczyzn, już opanowany i chłodny, jakby przed  
chwila nie wrzeszczał, nie sapał i nie napastował dziewczyny lekkich obyczajów.  
\- Co to to nie – sprzeciwił się natychmiast młodzieniec, który pchnął Fulwię, podchodząc  
tak blisko, że mógłby przydeptać Deanowi język. Pochylił się na przytrzymywanym przez  
żołnierzy furiatem i zaśmiał się, patrząc na jego bezskuteczne wysiłki, by unieść głowę, ruszyć  
rękoma, sięgnąć po kościane ostrze – same w sobie dosyć niezwykłe, a nawet zatopić zęby w  
jego łydce. Benny w głębi Deana zawarczał jak schwytany w potrzask wilk samotnik. Świetlisty  
wąż na przedramieniu unieruchomionego Winchestera zaświecił mgliście i zgasł.  
\- Interesujące – mruknął pochylający się nad nim młody mężczyzna o mocno podkrążonych,  
nieprawdopodobnie jasnych oczach, wydymając wąskie wargi i leniwie przenosząc wzrok z  
deanowego znamienia to na zakrwawioną dziewczynę skuloną pod ścianą tawerny, a to na  
bezwładnie porozrzucane, nieźle poharatane ciała drugiego z młodzieńców, czterech pretorian  
i piątego, dogorywającego na rękach towarzyszy. – Co też ta miłość nie wyprawia z ludźmi.  
Hm, poniosło mnie, za co jednakże nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. Mogę robić, co zechcę i  
brać, co mi się należy.  
Wąski uśmiech przeciął jego przystojną twarz niczym szrama, zza której wygląda  
rozbebeszone ciało. Chłód. Brak skrupułów. Nawet rozbawienie było udawane. Dean przestał  
się szamotać, nie tyle ze strachu przed zimnym ostrzem na szyi i zdawałoby się nieuchronnym  
końcem, ani nie dlatego, że minął mu szał na widok padającej Fulwii, ale dlatego, że w oczach  
tamtego zobaczył coś nie do końca ludzkiego, oślizgłego i poskręcanego w złowrogi splot, a co  
jak co, ale w dostrzeganiu nie całkiem człowieczych reakcji miał nielichą wprawę.  
\- Chciał cię zabić, Gajuszu – burknął starszy mężczyzna, stając obok młodzieńca i poufale  
kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Ale nie zabił – zaśmiał się ten z niewczesną wesołością. - Co jest zupełnie naturalne, bo  
wszak jak wiesz, nie przyjdzie mi zginąć z ręki śmiertelnika, zwłaszcza tak… mizernego stanu.  
Spojrzenie młodzieńca przesunęło się po całej postaci Deana w sposób niemalże dwuznaczny  
– trudno było orzec, czy nim pogardza, czy pożąda. Abstrahując od przyszpilenia do wilgotnej  
ziemi i oczekiwania na krótki, przeszywający ból płatający gardło, Deanowi nie podobała się  
żadna z tych opcji. Nie przyjdzie mu zginąć z ręki śmiertelnika - ale buc. Może nie z ręki męża,  
co? I zginie zaskoczony z ręki kobiety. Boże, Fulwia…  
\- Zabił kilku naszych ludzi – zwrócił uwagę postawny mężczyzna w senatorskiej todze. Skupieni  
wokół nich pretorianie zacieśnili krąg, dysząc milczącą, ale wyczuwalną chęcią zemsty.  
\- Właśnie! – ucieszył się młodzieniec, zamaszyście wskazując ręką na pobojowisko. –  
Całkiem nieźle, nieprawdaż? Wyślę go w darze laniście Roscjuszowi i zobaczymy jak poradzi  
sobie z moimi najlepszymi thraexami, retiariusami i murmillami. Przynajmniej będzie z niego  
jakiś pożytek. Stawiam tysiąc sestercji, że nie zginie w pierwszej walce.  
\- Kaligulo, to nie może ujść temu psu płazem! Spójrz na Ganimedesa…  
Kaligulo? Dean oblizał rozciętą wargę, smakując własną krew. Pochwycił go pusty,  
bezrozumny śmiech. Kaligula zupełnie nie wyglądał jak Alec McDowell.  
\- I nie ujdzie – przytaknął od niechcenia wołany, rzeczywiście rzucając okiem na drugiego  
ze złotych młodzieńców, nieco rozpłatanego. – Założę się, że zginie w drugiej walce. A  
Ganimedes… hm, zawsze był dosyć delikatny. Sejanie, nie marudź.  
Śmiejąc się na cały głos, podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał ręce, wycierając zakrwawiony  
sztylet o tunikę najbliżej stojącego żołnierza i chowając go do inkrustowanej pochwy przy  
pasie. Odetchnął pełną piersią dusznym, wilgotnym powietrzem, w tej chwili przepojonym  
zapachem krwi, rozwleczonych bebechów i zasychającego potu i nasienia.  
\- Dostarczcie go Roscjuszowi do Circus Maximus – nakazał dwóm pretorianom, dodając  
przepojonym groźbą głosem. - Ma. Przeżyć. Drogę.  
\- Posprzątajcie tutaj – burknął starszy mężczyzna, zawijając się w płaszcz i ostentacyjnie odwracając  
na pięcie. Nie uściślił, czy ma na myśli zabitych i rannych żołnierzy, obscenicznie rozbebeszonego  
Ganimedesa, czy skuloną na ziemi w kałuży krwi Fulwię, ale pretorianie nie zaprzątnęli sobie głowy  
nikim prócz towarzyszy, pozostawiając zarówno dziewczynę, jak i młodzieńca.  
\- Napijemy się? – spytał żywo Kaligula, odwracając się za mężczyzną jak igła kompasu,  
poufale obejmując go wpół i prowadząc do kolejnej tawerny w towarzystwie trzech pretorian.  
Brutalnie podnoszony z ziemi Dean chciał krzyknąć za sukinsynem, wyrwać się z uścisku  
przytrzymujących go rąk, przekląć, zapłakać i wrzasnąć jednocześnie, ale siły go opuściły. Benny  
przycichł, otumaniony wszechobecnym zapachem krwi unoszącym się w parnym powietrzu.  
Dean nie mógł liczyć na jego wsparcie. Nie licząc odegrania roli worka treningowego, podwójny  
cios w kark był mocniejszy niż przypuszczał, ćmiło mu się w głowie, było jakby niedobrze, a  
nogi beznadziejnie uginały się pod nim jakby były z waty. Nie, żeby pretorianie się tym przejęli  
– powlekli go między sobą jak połamanego stracha na wróble. Z trudem odwrócił głowę, by  
raz jeszcze spojrzeć na Fulwię, ale w półmroku nawet nie zobaczył przesłoniętej ciemnymi  
włosami twarzy, a zaciśnięta na zakrwawionym brzuchu ręka majaczyła blado jak wyblakła na  
słońcu rozgwiazda.  
Nie zdążył. Opuścił ją. Zawiódł. Jak wszystkich. Jak zwykle.


End file.
